Logan's Twelve Days of Christmas
by Josielynn
Summary: Logan receives an unusual Twelve Days of Christmas set of gifts from his "True Love". What will happen when he finds out who his true love is? I don't own any of the Characters of Veronica Mars....
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story is dedicated to all the wonderful reviewers of my stories. Thank you for all your insightful reviews and encouragement. _

_Special thanks to:_

_Missshay16, EchollsandMars95, p2880, hideher, SassyFrassKerr, Spygrrl, starcrazed, TsJorSydPip, Buffy289, VMLoVer13, , Logan and Rory's ace of Hearts, Jenn6891, LoVefan4ever, usernames are for losers, Kinky 1, delphine05, bethelove for the mulitiple reviews. If I missed anyone I sincerely apologize and please know that I valued your feedback. _

_The idea that you were reading helped push me to finish the stories......_

_Story Set up: __This story takes place five years after the end of the series. It is December. It is told mostly from Logan's point of view. It is going to be three chapters long. All three chapters will be out within a week._

Logan lets himself in to his mansion through the garage door. As he walks into the kitchen his housekeeper Mrs. Lemke says, "Mr. Echolls, the delivery man put your parcels in your office."

Logan smiles at her and walks through the kitchen towards his office. He grabs one of her fresh baked cookies on the way. She shakes her head at him and goes back to putting the next batch of cookies into the oven.

Logan bites his cookie as he walks down the hall towards his office. He moans a little in pleasure at the exquisite taste. He swears he would marry her if she was twenty years younger. He swallows and says, "Just heavenly," loudly enough so Mrs. Lemke would hear.

Logan finishing off the cookie walks into his office and stops in surprise at the size of the parcel on the chair in front of his desk. It is approximately 3 feet by 3 feet square. There is another box the same size on the floor beside the desk. Walking over to the boxes Logan thinks about what he may have ordered that would come in boxes this big. He can't think of anything.

He examines the boxes closer. His name and address is typed on each label and there is nothing typed in the area marked sender. There are no postal markings on the boxes and the paper and tape are plain brown.

He frowns and then opens the drawer and gets out the letter opener. He cuts the tape on the box labeled number one and opens it. Logan notes there are a number of boxes wrapped in different Christmas paper inside. There is a typed paper on the top of all the presents.

His curiosity aroused, Logan picks up the paper and looks at it. It is also typed.

It says:

**The Twelve Days of Christmas are upon us.**

**Open a box a day.**

**Please start with box number 1.**

**Start today.**

**Here's hoping you have a very Merry Holiday Season.**

Logan reads the instructions one more time and then looks through the wrapped packages. He locates the package marked number one. It is a small box about the size of his hand. It's wrapped in white wrapping paper with brightly colored bells on it. The red ribbon is curled and there is a small red bow on it.

The card says: **On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…..**

Logan looks at the package and thinks, "This doesn't look big enough to be a partridge in a pear tree."

He carefully unwraps the parcel and opens the box. There is a Spiderman pez dispenser. Logan looks at it in surprise. He wasn't expecting that.

The card inside says: **A Superhero Pez dispenser.**

Inside the box is a package of pez candies. Logan opens the Spiderman pez dispenser and the yellow package of candies. He puts them in the dispenser and then shuts it. He looks at it for a second and then pulls Spiderman's head back. The yellow pez candy pops out and Logan pulls it out and puts it in his mouth. He smiles at the taste. He used to really like pez candies when he was young.

He puts the pez dispenser on his desk and carries the parcel into the living room. He takes the presents out and puts them under the tree. He takes the empty box and folds it down. He goes back and gets the second box and opens it. He carries it to the living room and unloads the gifts under the tree. The last present he unloads is the largest and is marked number twelve. He folds the box and sets it aside for recycling. He looks at the beautifully decorated tree and smiles a little at all the different colored presents under it.

Logan takes the folded boxes and puts it them in the recycle container by the garage. As he heads up to his room to change before he works out, he wonders who would send him the parcel and who might be his true love.

***

The next day after work, Logan comes home and says hello to his housekeeper. He smells and says, "Mmmm spaghetti?"

She nods and says, "With garlic toast."

"It smells wonderful!" Logan comments.

Mrs. Lemke smiles and says, "If you're hungry I can start the pasta now."

Logan says, "Great, Charlotte is on her way over. Can we have supper in about half an hour?"

The housekeeper nods.

In the living room, Logan gets down on his knees and looks through the parcels. He locates the smaller ones and finds the one marked number two. Logan picks up parcel and looks at it carefully. The paper is nice with a picture of snow falling over mountains. There is a pretty silver ribbon on it with a silver bow. He looks at the attached card.

It says: **On the second day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me……**

Logan opens the parcel and inside finds two smaller parcels. The one labeled number two has two pairs of silk boxers. One is red and the other is green. He opens the packaging on the green pair of boxers and feels how soft they are to the touch. He reads the tag and sees they are from a company in Colorado. He frowns because he doesn't think he has ever heard of it before. He can't think of anyone he knows there.

Logan opens the second box and finds a Wolverine pez dispenser along with a roll of pink pez candies.

The card at the bottom of the box says: **Two Silk Boxers and a Superhero Pez Dispenser**

Logan shakes his head in puzzlement. He can't think of anyone he knows from Colorado or who knows someone in Colorado that would send him silk boxers and pez dispensers.

He puts the boxes and the paper in the recycle bin and takes the boxers and pez dispenser to his office. He is going to look up the silk company they came from later and see if it means anything to him.

A few minutes later he hears knocking on the front door. He walks over there to let Charlotte in. They have been dating three months. She is tall with dark brown hair and is very beautiful. She works for her father's public relations firm and works long hours. She was born to money and is used to the finer things in life and is not shy about letting people know that. '

She greets Logan with, "Logan why do you insist on opening the door yourself? You have a housekeeper for that."

Logan answers a little sarcastically, "Maybe I was anxious to see you."

"It doesn't look right to be opening your own door," lectures a frustrated Charlotte. They have had this conversation a few times before.

Logan leans in and kisses her. He takes her coat and puts it in the closet and ushers her into the living room. He asks, "Can I fix you a drink?"

Charlotte nods and asks for her usual. Logan heads over to the bar and starts mixing her a martini.

Over dinner he asks her if she knows anyone in Colorado. She frowns a little at him and states quite definitively that she goes to Aspen to ski but she doesn't know anyone there. Logan nods and changes the subject.

'******

Thursday Logan gets home really late. There was so much work at the office to do today. The writers are working on the shows to be shot in January. It is difficult as they are the final shows for the series and the writers really want them to be special. There are guest stars from the past to work in and new guest starts to add. Progress on the scripts is slow. Logan grimaces at how stiff he feels from sitting all day. He called Charlotte and she is working late so he is just going to go home. He'll see her tomorrow night at the party with her friends and then again on Saturday for her work Christmas party.

Logan sighs a little at how boring he finds her friends and co workers. All they care about is work or the new expensive item they bought. None of them seem to have hobbies.

Logan lets himself in the house and smiles a little at the scent of pine coming from the real tree in the living room. He walks in and turns the lights on the tree. He finds package number three and takes it to the couch to open it.

Taking notice Logan sees that the wrapping paper has Christmas trees on it. The ribbon is yellow with a yellow bow.

The card says: **On the Third Day of Christmas My True Love Gave To Me….**

Logan wonders if the gifts will have a Christmas tree theme. He opens the parcel and takes the box marked three out. Inside there are three paperback novels. He looks and sees they indeed about trees in some way. One is on the history and importance of recycling. The second one is on the tradition of Christmas tree decorating around the world and the third book is on how publishing of books is trending towards books on line.

Logan is an avid reader and not very many people know that. He reads a lot of non fiction as well as fiction. Someone knows him well.

He opens the second parcel. As he anticipated there are two pairs of silk boxers. One has Christmas trees on it and the other has palm trees. They are both from the company in Colorado.

The pez dispenser today is the Green Lantern. There are grape flavored candies.

Logan looks at the note at the bottom of the box.

It says:

**Three Paperbacks**

**Two Silk Boxers**

**And a Superhero Pez Dispenser.**

Logan takes the books and pez dispenser to his office. He turns on his computer and looks up the company in Colorado that made his boxers. It is called Brady's Silks. The company has been there for three years. The owner is Sara McBride. Logan frowns as he doesn't recognize her picture but her name sounds familiar. He thinks but can't place who she is. He reads her biography and it says she started the company and named it after her son Brady.

He puts the pez dispenser and candy in his desk drawer and shuts off his computer after looking at his emails. He takes the boxers upstairs with him. He's going to shower and then head to bed. It's been a long day.

Logan arrives home and looks at his watch. He has about two hours before he has to pick up Charlotte for the get together tonight. They are going to a restaurant for drinks and supper with Charlotte's friends. Logan steels himself for a long night of listening to how hard they all work and how important their jobs are or pretending to be interested in whatever new expensive toy they bought. He hopes that some of their dates have something interesting to say.

***

Logan walks into the living room and looks under the tree for parcel number four. He locates it and walks over to the couch to open it. The wrapping paper has the Three Wise Men on it. The card says: **On the Fourth Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me….**

Logan opens the wrapping paper wondering if the theme is going to be religious. The parcel marked number 4 is very small. Logan opens it and to his surprise it is a card for him to download songs to his phone, ipod or computer. He sets it aside.

He opens parcel number three and there are three paperbacks. The first is a book about the Christmas Story and the true meaning of Christmas. The second book is a book about Christianity. The third book is a novel about a man who travels back in time and becomes one of the three wise men. Logan sets the books aside.

He picks up the next parcel and wonders what these boxers are going to look like. As he expected one is pictures of the three wise men and the other is covered in stars. He doubts he will ever wear them as he is not sure of the correctness of wearing the Three Wise Men on his private parts.

The pez dispenser is the Human Torch. Logan sees the candies are orange.

At the bottom of the parcel the note says:

**Four Chosen Songs**

**Three Paperbacks**

**Two Silk Boxers**

**And a Superhero Pez Dispenser.**

He picks up the books, song card and pez dispenser and goes to his office to see what songs were selected for him. He starts up the computer and puts the pez dispenser and books away while he waits. He thinks he is going to have quite an interesting selection of books to choose from by the time he opens all his Christmas parcels.

He sets the songs to play. They are all Christmas carols. One is O Little Town of Bethlehem; the second is We Three Kings of Orient; the third is Away in a Manager; and the fourth is Wise Men by James Blunt.

Logan listens to the songs smiling a little at the final choice for a song. He likes the ingenuity of the gift. Whoever sent him the gifts put a lot of thought into it and seems to know him pretty well.

He sits and thinks for a few minutes and the problem is most of the women he has dated for any length of time would know he likes to read and wears silk boxers. The pez dispensers could just be a gag gift. Most guys liked superheroes when they were younger.

Not getting anywhere with his thinking, Logan decides to go and get ready to go out tonight. He shuts down his computer and then heads upstairs after picking up his boxers from the living room.

That evening Logan tells Charlotte about the gifts he has been getting and she is not impressed. She tells him he should throw out the paperbacks. She says, "Who gives another person a paperback anyways?"

Logan frowns a little at her. He says, "I read paperbacks all the time."

She hushes him and looks around to see that her friends didn't hear. She says, "You can afford to order the hardcover book. Why are you buying paperbacks?"

Logan says, "They are easier to read and carry places."

Charlotte says, "Trust me. You don't want anyone to see paperbacks in your library. Get rid of them."

She adds a few seconds later, "Please tell me you don't collect pez dispensers."

Logan answers, "I think they are meant as a joke."

Charlotte frowns absently at him and says, "Whoever is sending you this stuff has a weird sense of humor." She adds, "I tell Mrs. Lemke to throw the rest of the parcels out."

She turns back to her friends oblivious to Logan's displeasure.

***

Logan wakes up and gets out of Charlotte's bed without disturbing her. He had managed to find a guy who golfed and they had talked for a while last night. Otherwise the supper was fairly boring.

During the dinner Charlotte had talked to her friends like she understood him. When they asked a question she answered for him. Logan had found it really annoying.

When asked about his hobbies, Logan had talked a little about surfins since he was young. Charlotte had dismissed his love of surfing as a childish hobby he would soon have to quit. Logan had let it go but he had not been impressed.

What she didn't understand is how much surfing meant to him. It was one of his ways of relaxing and surfing had helped him through a lot of bad times in his life.

On the way to Charlotte's apartment, she had asked him if he had bought her Christmas present yet. He told her he hadn't and she had informed him that she had left a gift list at her favorite jewelers for him. He had dryly thanked her. She had totally missed his sarcasm.

On the way home to his mansion, Logan thinks about how little he and Charlotte have connected. They don't really talk about anything important. Logan knows that is mostly his fault. He is not an open person. His life has been interpreted in the tabloids and on television entertainment programs since he was a baby. A lot of people think they know him but in reality very few do.

Logan thinks about his relationship with Charlotte. They are physically compatible but there is no real spark there. She is like dating an 09er from high school. She has led a privileged life. After giving it some though he decides that she is one of those people that hasn't had life teach them what is really important.

Life has taught Logan what is important and what is not really that important. Although he wishes a lot of what happened to him in his past hadn't or he could change it, he does understand that he values his true friends and he wants an open loving relationship some day.

Logan knows he has never opened up to Charlotte at all. She thinks they are close but she doesn't understand most of their conversations have been superficial at best. Talking about places you have travelled, things you want to buy and your jobs is something acquaintances do. After dating Veronica and watching her relationship with her father, Mac and Wallace, Logan knows that there is more. He wants that someday.

Logan thinks that his failed relationship with Veronica although painful did teach him one of the most important lessons he ever learned. He can truly love someone and he wants that in a relationship. He doesn't plan on settling for anything less. If he doesn't find it, he will just never marry. He is not going to have a relationship like his parents, Jake and Celeste Kane or even Keith and Lianne Mars. He wants to be with someone he loves and someone who loves him.

Now Logan thinks he just needs to decide if a close relationship is possible with Charlotte. There is so much about her he likes. She is independent, hard working and cares about her friends. Initially they got along so well and he was attracted to her. Now he knows wonders if she is the one for him.

At home Logan heads up to his bedroom to change so he can work out.

After working out and showering, he heads downstairs for breakfast. He pours himself cereal and eats it while he watches the news. He puts his bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and pours himself some coffee. He heads into the living room to open the next parcel.

He thinks about how Charlotte's apartment is professionally decorated. There doesn't seem to be anything of her in it. He can't help but compare her apartment to the sterile, cold atmosphere at the Kane's mansion and his home in Neptune. Her Christmas decorations were expensive and put up by her housekeeper. She had a housekeeper on call for her and Charlotte never cooked or picked up anything.

Logan thinks he would have been like that except he dated Veronica and she didn't have time for the 'rich' mentality. He thinks that next time he talks to Veronica he will have to remember to tell her she ruined him. She will probably get a kick out of that.

Logan finds parcel number five and carries it over to the couch. The wrapping paper has Santa Claus on it with a gold ribbon and bow.

The card says: **On the Fifth Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me**…

Logan opens the parcel and pulls out the box numbered five. He opens it and there are five chocolate Santas. He looks at the back of them and they are from a well known chocolatier in Los Angeles. Logan opens one and takes a bite. It has milk chocolate with various nuts. The contrast of the rich sweet chocolate and crunchy nuts is satisfying. It is really delicious. Logan eats the rest of the Santa and puts the other four aside.

He looks at the small box marked four and guesses he has been given four more songs. He opens the box and takes out the card. He imagines they will be songs about Santa Claus.

He opens the box marked three and wonders what paperbacks he is getting this time. Expecting Santa, he is surprised to find that the theme today is political. Today is three books off the best sellers list. One is unauthorized biography on President Reagan. Another is by an author who has been on the talk show circuits proclaiming that the government knew about the 9-11 terrorist plot ahead of time. The last book is about how big corporations lobby government officials to get them to vote for laws favorable to their needs. Logan looks at the books a little surprised. He has more recently become interested in the political process. In the last election he actually took an interest in the candidates and voted.

He thinks about the true love aspect of the gifts. The only girl he would call a true love would have been Veronica but Veronica would not know he was interested in politics unless she checked him out.

Logan wonders if whoever sent him the gifts thinks they are his true love. The last election was two years ago. Logan thinks about what women he dated at that time. They might know of his interest in politics.

Logan puts the books aside and opens the box containing his next two boxers. He looks and sees one has Santa's on it and the other is red with a fake black belt drawn around the top. It's really cute.

Logan next opens the box containing his what he guesses is a pez dispenser. He is not disappointed and it is Captain America. Logan notices that the pez candies included are multicolored.

The note at the bottom of the final box says:

**Five Gourmet Chocolates**

**Four Chosen Songs**

**Three Paperbacks**

**Two Silk Boxers**

**And a Superhero Pez Dispenser.**

He takes his books, song card and pez dispenser to his office. He starts his computer and puts the books and pez dispenser away while he waits for his computer to turn on. Logan using the card downloads the four songs and is not surprised that they are all song about Santa Claus. He smiles as he listens. One is a song sung by Cookie Monster off Sesame Street. He sings about putting cookies out for Santa Claus but of course ends up eating them before Santa gets there. He remembers that he used to pretend to be Cookie Monster when Veronica baked her snicker doodles.

He wonders if it is possible the gifts are from her. The paperbacks are so like her. When Veronica read a book it was well read. She marked pages and the book was well worn as she read parts again and again until she was satisfied she understood the meaning. She read at the beach, in her car on stakeouts, while having a bath and cuddled up in bed. Paperbacks were more convenient for her.

Of course Veronica back then could really only afford paperbacks. When she saw the Echolls' library Logan remembers that she could not understand why someone would buy a hard cover and keep it for the sake of having it. Surely the author would want it read not put on a book shelf to collect dust. Books are meant to be touched and read in her opinion.

Logan goes back to the living room and gets the box and paper for recycling. He takes his new boxers upstairs to his bedroom. He goes into his closet to get ready for the party tonight. It is at the Convention Center. At least the food and liquor will be good and there will be dancing.

***

Sunday afternoon Logan wakes up with a hangover. He hasn't done that in a while. He had dropped Charlotte off at home; the atmosphere between them had been cold. Well since it is the Christmas season, Logan will call the atmosphere frosty.

If there is something Logan can't stand it is to be analyzed by someone who doesn't even know him. There are so many people who feel like they know him just because so much of his life was in the tabloids.

Charlotte's discussion of his past like she understood him and her dismissal of Lilly's death as unimportant enraged Logan initially but then just saddened him. He had immediately realized that there could never be anything real between them. Their relationship was pretend. She didn't know him and he didn't know her. Her categorization of him as a successful rich young man truly annoyed Logan. Just because he was rich didn't mean he had the same ideas and values as other rich men.

Logan wanted someone who saw him as Logan not as Logan Echolls. If he was going to date someone steady, she had to be a person that could at least see him. Life was too short for him to date someone who only saw and wanted the outward persona.

He sighs as he drinks a bottle of water and takes an aspirin. Today he is going to break it off with Charlotte. It hadn't been working between them for awhile. He just hated to be alone.

Logan heads back to bed. Drinking after he got home was a stupid idea. Now he had the headache and rolling stomach to deal with.

***

Late Sunday evening Logan returns from his dinner with Charlotte. She had not taken their breakup well. She had accused him of not growing up. She had told him that his past belonged in the past and he was still hanging on to it. Logan had told her she didn't know what she was talking about but it didn't matter because he didn't see a future for them. He had left her at her house and if he were honest he felt a little relieved driving home.

When he got home he walked past the living room and saw the parcels under the tree. He remembered he hadn't opened the parcel for today so he went and searched under the tree for the sixth parcel.

The card said: **On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me….**

The wrapping paper has reindeer on it. Logan briefly wonders how whoever is sending the gifts can make a reindeer theme.

He opens the parcel and takes out gift number six. It is six camouflage condoms. He looks at them in shock. He wasn't expecting that.

Puzzled and little worried he opens the next package. He looks at the chocolates and happily notes that today's chocolate is five good sized pieces of what is called gingerbread bark. It looks like milk chocolate. Each piece is shaped like bark on a tree. He opens one piece and tries it. He decides it is a unique flavor and he likes it. He breaks off another piece to eat. He looks at the card on the back of one piece of gingerbread bark and reads that it is a company in Virginia. They have been in business for twenty years. He smiles even more sure it is Veronica sending the gifts.

Logan opens the small package that he figures contains four songs. It does. He sets it aside and looks at the next package in surprise.

Normally the three paperbacks come in a small package. This one is bigger and heavier than usual. He opens it and looks at the books carefully. They are three hard covered first editions of VA Marshall's books. He opens the first one and sees that they are signed by the author. Signed books by this author are really difficult to get.

The thing about the three books is that VA Marshall's third book has just recently been published. It is a much anticipated book in the well received detective series. The first book made the New York Best Seller's list and was a big hit with teenagers as well as young and older adults. The two main characters were a teenage boy and a teenage girl who did not get along at school but ended up solving crimes together. Their relationship was full of sarcasm and verbal shots. They both gave as good as they got. At the end of the first book the two main characters had developed a mutual respect underlying their antagonism.

The relationship between the two main characters continued to develop in the second book. Near the end of the second book the tension between them resulted in an intense, passionate, consuming first kiss. The boy ended up saving the girl. There was a moment at the end where it seemed like there might be something more between them but both characters were unsure and the moment passed. Everyone was anticipating that this might be the book the two popular characters get together.

Gant Publishing took a chance on the author and it seems to have paid off for them as the book series has sold amazingly well in a time where teenagers did not seem to like to read. Critics talked about how well written the books were, how entrancing the main characters were and how detailed the story lines were. There were accolades for the fact that teenagers could read the books as well as adults. The main praise was for how the endings to the books were such a surprise even though once you read it, it made perfect sense…. You just never thought about it being that character.

Casey Gant was bound by written agreements with the author not to reveal his or her name. Logan had definitely tried to find out who the author was. Casey had been firm in his decision not to reveal the author even to his closest friends.

In press conferences the publicist for Gant Publishing merely stated that the author valued his/her privacy and that perhaps someday in the future the author would reveal his or herself.

Of course this led to much speculation about who the author was and why he or she did not make any public appearances despite the undoubted popularity of the books. Now a deal was in the works to make the first book into a movie and a screen writer was being sought.

Logan liked the books a lot and was planning on buying the new book when it came out. His 'true love' had beaten him to it though. Logan opened the third book and noticed it too was signed by the author. An envelope fell out of the book when he opened it. He bent down and picked up the envelope. It was plain. He opened it and was surprised to find two tickets to the 'Introduction to the Author' party.

Gant Publishing had recently announced that the identity of the author would be revealed at an exclusive party in a downtown hotel in LA. The public relations director did not reveal why the author had finally agreed to be revealed or what it meant for interviews.

There was of course a lot of speculation that the author was being forced to become known because of agreements for the movie rights but no one really knew why the reclusive author was going to be at the party.

Tickets for the Christmas themed party were a desired commodity and were difficult to get. The proceeds were going to the Second Harvest organization that provided meals and shelter for the homeless. The money raised would help provide Christmas dinner at the shelter.

Logan had been planning on asking Casey for tickets to the party. He wanted to find out who the author was and meet him or her. It appeared he wouldn't have to ask Casey for tickets now. He now had two of the much desired and difficult to get tickets for the author's party in LA next Saturday.

Logan put the book and tickets aside and opened the package containing his silk boxers. One had reindeer on it and the other was camouflage.

The pez dispenser today was The Human Torch and the candy was grape.

The note said:

**Six Special Condoms**

**Five Gourmet Chocolates**

**Four Chosen Songs**

**Three Paperbacks**

**Two Silk Boxers**

**And a Superhero Pez Dispenser.**

Sitting in his office Logan listened to the songs he had been given that day. As he anticipated one song was Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. The other three surprised Logan. They were songs from popular television mystery shows. One was Hawaii Five O; another was Moonlighting and the final one was the theme song from Rockford Files. Logan smiles as he listens. One reindeer song for the reindeer theme and three songs for the mystery theme.

****

Monday morning Logan thought about his tickets to the party again. Since he broke it off with Charlotte he didn't know who to invite. He finally pulled out his telephone and called his agent.

Denise Longoria immediately took Logan's call. After greeting him she asked what he wanted. Logan asked her about what she knew about the party and author.

Denise immediately told Logan that she had contacted the author's agent about Logan writing the screen play. She had been told that it was not an open audition and that the author had retained full rights to choose the writer of the screen play.

Logan asked if the author of the books was going to write it and Denise told Logan she didn't get that impression but it was entirely possible.

She told Logan that she was trying to get tickets to meet the author at the party but that they were very difficult to come by.

Logan told her he had two tickets. Denise had quickly asked him where he got them and he told her he was given them as a gift from a secret Santa. She had immediately been intrigued.

Logan had asked her if she wanted to come with him to the party. She had quickly and enthusiastically agreed. She and Logan got along well.

Logan said, "Will Charlie let you out for the night without him?"

Denise had laughed and said, "Charlie will be happy not to be dragged out with me."

Laughing with her Logan arranged to pick her up about an hour before the party was scheduled to start.

After agreeing to talk later on in the week, the two friends had signed off.

Logan had hung up and then sat in his office thinking about the party on Saturday. He shook himself out of his thoughts when the door to his office opened and one of his fellow writers poked his head in and said, "Work meeting in ten minutes."

Logan had nodded and then started getting his computer and files ready for the meeting.

He enjoyed writing for the show but he was ready for a new challenge. He had learned a lot writing for the hit sitcom. He had made a name for himself starting out as one of the writers and now being one of the lead writers. It had been satisfying and now that the show was in its final season, he was a little saddened and a little relieved it was going to be over. Soon he could focus on his next challenge. He had a few offers to write pilots for new television shows and a few offers to write the screen plays for movies. He just wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

He was considering the new challenge of writing a movie screenplay. It would be totally different from writing for a weekly show. He just hadn't found a story that challenged him.

Denise had submitted his name to Gant Publishing as screenwriter for VA Marshall's first book. She had been told it wasn't an open tryout. Logan was secretly disappointed because he could actually see himself writing the screenplay for the movie. It was a great book and it would be a challenge to put it to the big screen and do it justice.

Logan was still unsettled about his 'true love'. He had ideas about who it was but he wasn't sure. The only person that really knew him well enough to give him the gifts he was getting was Veronica. He had not seen her for over five years and rarely heard from her.

******

_There are three chapters to this Christmas story. Chapter 2 will be posted very soon. _

_Just for fun, guess what is going to happen in the next chapter and what some of the next gifts will be. Let me know what you think........._


	2. Chapter 2

_Logan gets the Twelve Days of Christmas parcels. He opens the first six and thinks they may be from Veronica although he hasn't seen her in years. The gifts and his thoughts of Veronica make him realize that his current girlfriend is not the one for him…… On with the story…._

_A/N: To those of you who reviewed: thank you for the insightful feedback and for the much appreciated encouragement. This story is for you as my thank you/ Christmas gift._

Monday night Logan arrives home from work. Mrs. Lemke smiles as he walks in the kitchen. She tells him she packed up all of Miss Charlotte's things and had them sent to her apartment. Logan thanks her and looks over her shoulder at what she is cooking for supper. He sees that she has everything ready for beef stir fry.

Logan gets a glass and pours himself orange juice out of the fridge. He walks over and sits at the island watching while she makes the stir fry. He asks her about her husband and how they met. He knows that her husband died of cancer a few years ago and she had to find a job to support herself. Her children are married or in college. She often talks about her three children and how her oldest daughter has given her two beautiful grand babies.

Mrs. Lemke gets an almost girlish look on her face. She talks about how she met her husband in high school but she hadn't been attracted to him then.

Logan smiles as he listens to how she dated one of his friends all through high school and then when they broke up she didn't see her Joseph for a few years. She talked about running into Joseph where he worked at an Automotive Repair shop. Her car had broken down and she was picking it up when it was repaired. He had come out from the garage and said hello. She recognized him immediately. He was still very handsome and had beautiful blue eyes. He told her he saw her name and wondered if it was the same Charlotte Carson he knew in high school. She tells Logan they agreed to meet the next night for coffee to 'catch up.'

Logan watches her cook his supper but notices the look of happiness on her face as she remembers her husband. It is obvious she loved him very much.

Mrs. Lemke tells Logan how during their coffee Joe told her he had secretly had a crush on her but she had been dating his friend so he never acted on it. She asked him why he hadn't called her since High School and he told her he had a lot of growing up to do. Talking to him that first night she could see he had really grown up. She found him attractive inside as well as outside. After their coffee date, they had started really dating.

She puts Logan's plate in front of him as she talks to him about how they got married a year later.

Logan asks if she regrets not dating him in high school. As she cleans the kitchen she shakes her head. She tells Logan that Joseph had been right. They both had a lot of growing up to do. They probably would have broken up if they had dated in high school and then she never would have married him.

She tells Logan that in high school he was an athlete who thought he was so cool. He dated a lot of different girls. However when she met him a few years later he was different. He was more directed and more confident in himself. She told Logan they both needed to grow up a little to find out they were perfect for each other.

She told Logan you never knew how things were going to work out.

Logan thinks about what she said. Maybe he and Veronica weren't meant to be together during high school or college. Maybe they both needed to grow up and sort out their issues. Maybe if they met again, they could see that they were perfect for each other?

Logan shakes his head and wonders when he became such a romantic. He needs a dose of reality. It is more likely that Veronica has someone. It is more likely that she is still the same 'kick ass, take no prisoner' type of girl. It is more likely that since they haven't talked in years, it is a sign that they aren't even meant to be friends. It is more likely that the attraction they felt in high school is gone; long gone.

He sighs as he thanks Mrs. Lemke for supper and heads into the living room to open his parcel. He fondly tells her to drive carefully on her way home.

Logan finds the parcel marked seven and carries it over to the couch. He looks at the wrapping paper and it has candy canes on it. The ribbon is white with a white bow. He looks at the card and it says: **On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…**

He smiles as he opens the parcel. He has to admit he is really entertained by the presents. He pulls out the top box and finds seven sour candy canes. Logan opens one and tastes it. He makes a face as the sour taste breaks over his tongue. He continues to eat the candy cane wondering why sweet and sour are so good together.

Logan opens the next box and finds six condoms that are white with a red stripe. They profess to look like a candy cane when put on. He wonders if a woman would find a candy cane attractive on her man.

He opens the parcel labeled five and finds five white chocolate peppermint crunch candy canes. He opens them and tastes one. The rich white chocolate combined with the crunch of crushed peppermint candy canes is satisfying. Logan savors the combined taste. They are delicious. He looks and they are from a company in New Mexico.

Box number four has a card that Logan knows has four songs chosen for him. He wonders how the candy cane theme will work out music wise.

Opening box three Logan finds three paperbacks. One is the Candymaker's Gift by Helen Haidle. The second is a children's book called the Legend of the Candy Cane by Lori Walburg. The third is The Winter of Candy Canes by Debbi Vigui. It is part of a series about a teenage girl.

Logan smiles and thinks the last book may be appropriate as since he got the parcels he has turned into a teenage girl; wondering if he is going to meet his true love.

The two silk boxers from box two are awesome. One is white with red stripes through it so it looks like a candy cane. The other has pictures of candy canes on it. They are from the company in Colorado.

The Pez dispenser is the Black Canary. Logan looks at it and smiles. He loved those comic books.

The card at the bottom of the parcel says:

**Seven Candy Canes**

**Six Special Condoms**

**Five Gourmet Chocolates**

**Four Chosen Songs**

**Three Paperbacks**

**Two Silk Boxers**

**And a Superhero Pez Dispenser.**

He takes the Pez dispenser, song card and paperbacks to his office. He turns on his computer and puts the paperbacks and Pez dispenser away. He opens the program and types in the number on the card.

He looks at the songs he was given. Three of the songs have the word candy cane in the lyrics although they are not all about Christmas. The first song is 'The Simple Things' by The Cheetah Girls. The second is totally different. It is 'Sweet Papa John' by Johnny Winter. The third song is 'Foxy Girl' by Daniel Johnston.

He listens to the last song three times. The song is 'It's Christmas' by Ronnie Milsap. There is no mention of candy canes in it. Finally he looks at the information on the computer about the song and notices that it was produced by Candy Cane Music. He smiles.

He thinks it must be Veronica sending the gifts. She always made him think and challenged him mentally.

Logan takes the candy and candy canes to the kitchen and the condoms and silk boxers to his room.

********

Tuesday night Logan arrives home late. He sits at the kitchen island eating the pot roast his housekeeper left him to warm up. It is delicious.

He was normally pretty happy the time he spent alone. Lately he has been unsettled. He wonders if he is unsettled because it is the Christmas Season and he has so many bad memories of this time of year or if he is unsettled because he is unsure of what the parcels he has been given by his 'true love' mean.

He has really enjoyed opening his gifts and he has to admit, they have really helped him through the holiday season. He is not dreading Christmas. He feels excited. He his not sure what is going to happen when he opens all his gifts. He is not sure whether his true love is going to reveal herself. He is not sure of anything but he knows that the twelve days of Christmas gifts is set to end this Saturday. It coincides with his last day of work for the year and the party he was given tickets to for Saturday night. He is not sure what it all means but he is going to enjoy it.

He goes into the living room and picks out the next box. It is number eight. It says on the card: **On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…**

Logan looks at the wrapping paper and smiles. It is cute baby animals wearing Santa hats. The paper is light blue with a white ribbon and bow.

Logan opens the present and sees a folder on top. He picks it up and opens it. Inside are eight five by seven photos. He looks at each in surprise. They are pictures of him and his mother ranging in age from him as a baby to the last picture of them together. Logan feels a pressure in his chest. He doesn't have many pictures of his mother and these are absolutely wonderful. Many were taken at functions for Aaron but Aaron is not in any of them. He goes back through and looks at them again. He puts his finger to the pictures of his mother. Even after all this time, he misses her.

Logan puts the pictures aside and turns his attention to the next box. He opens it and notices they are the old time candy canes. He can smell their strong peppermint smell even in the package. He opens one and smells it. He tastes it and it is really powerful. He remembers that his mother always insisted on the old time hand made peppermint canes. It is amazing how a scent can really remind you of someone.

Next is the baby blue 'It's a Boy" condoms. Logan thinks about how if you have a new baby it's probably too late to be using these condoms. He smirks and puts them next to the candy canes.

He opens the box of five dark chocolates. They are all baby things. One is a soother, one is bottle shaped, one is a stork, one says boy and the final one says mom. Logan smiles a little. He opens one and tastes it. It is rich and smooth and so very delicious. Logan loves dark chocolate. He savors the chocolate flavor.

He pulls out the card with the four favorite songs and wonders what songs his 'true love' has chosen for him to listen to today. Logan puts the card aside for now knowing that once he has looked at all his gifts he will go to his computer and down load the songs. He is guessing they are songs about mothers but he will see when he downloads them.

He looks at the three paper backs and smiles. Today they were biographies on famous painters. All three were painters his mother loved and had bought their paintings. Logan had inherited them from his mother. He flipped through one on Monet and read the forward. He saw there was a chapter on the painting he owned. He put the books aside struck again at how thoughtful the gifts were.

He absently picks up the two silk boxers noting they were kept the baby theme. One had puppies on it and the other had bottles and soothers on it. He shakes his head at the lengths his secret admirer is going to follow the daily theme.

He picks up today's Pez dispenser and notes it is superman. He looks and sees the candies are orange.

Logan reads the note on the bottom of the box. It says:

**Eight Photographs**

**Seven Candy Canes**

**Six Special Condoms**

**Five Gourmet Chocolates**

**Four Chosen Songs**

**Three Paperbacks**

**Two Silk Boxers**

**And a Superhero Pez Dispenser.**

Logan picks up the books, song card, photos, and Pez dispenser and heads over towards his office.

He puts the books on the shelf of books he still needs to read. He puts the Pez dispenser with the others in his desk drawer. Logan opens up his computer and waits.

He accesses the web site and types in the code on the card and waits for the songs to load.

When the computer beeps it is finished loading he looks at the new songs. They are not about babies as he guessed.

They are songs from his mother's movie and television career. The first song is the theme song from the soap opera she was on. The last three are theme songs from three movies she was in. Logan is touched when he hears the music.

The gifts tonight really reminded him of his mother. The sight of her pictures, the smell of the peppermint and the sounds of the music from her career.

Logan is now fairly sure the gifts are from Veronica. She is the only person who knows him well enough to pull it off. She knows about the superhero comic collection he had when he was younger. She knows he liked Pez candies. She knows how much he loved his mother and how he didn't have pictures of her since the fire. She knows about his mother's love for peppermint candy canes and she knows which paintings his mother left him. She knows he wears silk boxers and he loves to read. She knows he likes dark chocolate.

He smiles. It is just like Veronica to follow a theme like she has for the daily gifts.

Today it is babies. The wrapping paper had baby animals. The pictures were of his mother and him; he was her baby. The music had to do with his mother and the chocolate had a baby theme. Logan looks at the baby blue condoms and smiles.

The girl has mad present giving skills. She is definitely on top of her game.

***

Wednesday after work Logan arrives home late again. He had supper with Dick Casablancas.

Dick was happily spending his inheritance. He hadn't changed much since Logan finished college. They saw each other once a week or so. Dick was full of talk about how their favorite surf shop was going to be sold and how they needed to buy it. Dick was planning a trip to Mexico in January and Logan had agreed to go. He was looking forward to surfing with a few old friends. Dick was going to Aspen for Christmas and had room in his suite for Logan if he decided to go.

Logan goes over to the tree and turns on the lights. He finds the present marked nine and takes it over to the couch. There are three large presents left under the tree. Logan thinks about how much he as enjoyed opening the gifts and seeing the presents under the tree.

He looks at the wrapping paper and it is cute with snowmen playing golf. The paper has a green background. The ribbon is green with a matching bow. He looks at the card and finds unsurprisingly that it says: **On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me….**

Sliding his finger under the edge of the paper Logan opens the paper revealing the box underneath. He opens and pulls out the box marked number nine. He opens it to see nine monogrammed golf balls. He frowns a little as he thinks. If this is Veronica sending him these gifts and he thinks it is, how does she know he likes to golf now?

He learned to golf when he was younger but he recently got more serious about the sport and plays once a week. He golfs with guys from work and sometimes Casey Gant. He wonders if Veronica still sees Casey or talks to him. Casey has not mentioned her and Logan can't imagine that Casey wouldn't mention he sees her knowing their past together. If she doesn't see Casey, she could have checked him out because the golf balls are his favorite brand and they are specially monogrammed with his initials.

He puts them aside and picks up the folder of photos. There are eight photos of him golfing. In a few he is alone in the picture. A couple he is standing with his friends and laughing watching one of them hit. Finally there is a picture of his mother golfing with him while he had lessons when he was young. Logan looks at the pictures in shock. Had Veronica followed him and got them? Was she that close to him and never said hello? Where in the world did she get the picture of him learning to golf?

He puts them aside and looks at the candy canes. They are shaped like golf clubs. He smiles at how cute they are. He looks on the package and they are from a novelty shop in Florida.

After a few minutes he opens the next package and sees his six condoms. The package says 'Hole in One'. Logan laughs aloud as he looks at them. They are white with fake dimples on them. The package tells the golfing fanatic to use a condom when they are going to 'sink a putt'. Logan shakes his head at gift.

He puts them aside and picks up the box containing what he guesses are chocolates. He opens the box and today they are peanut butter coated chocolate. They are shaped like golf balls. He tries one and it is absolutely heavenly. The smooth taste in his mouth of the rich chocolate and creamy peanut butter is so delicious. Logan sighs a little in happiness.

He picks up the song card and briefly wonders what songs his secret Santa has picked for him today. He wonders if they are golf related songs.

He puts it aside and then picks out his books for today. He smiles as they are all golf themed. One is a biography of a famous golfer. The second is on the development of golf equipment over the years and the third is how to improve your golf game written by a famous golfing instructor. There is a DVD included.

Logan puts the books aside and looks at his boxers. Today they are both golf themed. One has flag sticks and the other has golf balls on it. They are cute.

Logan shakes his head and puts them aside and looks at his Pez dispenser. Today it is the Thing. He smiles and sees the candy is multiflavored.

He sits back and looks at the tree savoring the feeling of opening the gifts that are under a real Christmas tree.

He reads the list on the bottom of the box and smiles before he folds the box down for recycling. The list says,

**Nine Monogrammed Golf Balls**

**Eight Photographs**

**Seven Candy Canes**

**Six Special Condoms**

**Five Gourmet Chocolates**

**Four Chosen Songs**

**Three Paperbacks**

**Two Silk Boxers**

**And a Superhero Pez Dispenser.**

Logan finally picks up the things for the den and goes over there. He turns on his computer and puts the books, pictures and Pez dispenser away while it loads. He opens the proper web site and types in the code to see what songs he has been given today. He looks and sees they are all golfing songs. He puts them to play and listens to them. He hasn't heard most of them before. One cute one is about a man who has to choose between golf and his woman. He of course chooses golf. He thinks about how Veronica is entertaining him with her gifts and how great they are.

Logan shuts off his computer after and heads upstairs with his boxers and condoms. He is tired and can't wait to hit his bed after his shower.

***

Thursday night is poker night. Tonight it is at Connor's mansion. Logan heads over there after he showers and eats supper. Dick, Luke, John and Derek are going so it will be fun. He is looking forward to seeing the guys.

Casey bowed out stating he was busy getting ready for the big party Saturday night. Logan is disappointed because he wanted to talk with Casey about the tickets for the book signing, if Casey has seen Veronica lately and if Veronica is going to be at the book signing. He sighs as Casey had called Connor to decline the poker invitation. Logan has been playing phone tag with him this past week. He thinks Casey is avoiding talking to him.

Logan drives home thinking about his evening. It had been fun to see his old friends. He caught up on the gossip on classmates and other 09ers. Madison Sinclair was divorced from her husband and was getting married on Valentine's Day to a man twice their age. Susan's son was eight years old. She had nothing to do with Mr. Rooks. Pam was still trying to be an actress and was reportedly got a bit part in a B slasher movie that was being shot in New York. Lizzie Manning got custody of her younger sister Grace and had moved to San Francisco. John Engblom told the group he was still working for his father. Luke was home for the holidays. He was still playing baseball in the minor leagues. The talk got around to how no one had found Duncan Kane and Meg's baby yet. Dick was thinking of buying the Surf Shack from the owners now Kelvin Horbes had died. Kelvin had taught them all to surf and had customized their boards through the years. He had the best surf shack in town but he didn't have any children so the shop was going to be closed. Logan had expressed an interest in being one of Dick's partners. They were going to meet and talk about it after Christmas.

Logan had yet to decide if he was going to Aspen for New Years.

Logan resets the alarm system and heads over to the living room. He turns on the tree lights and picks up the tenth gift. It is the same size as the final two boxes

He looks at the paper and there are the Bugs Bunny cartoon characters sitting in desks like they are at school. The blackboard says, "Last day of school before Christmas." Logan frowns as he has never seen wrapping paper like this before. He wonders if it is specially made. The card reads: **On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me….**

He opens the parcel and pulls out the top package. He opens it and sees it is ten silk neck ties. There are various colors and placed on a circle board. It looks like the color wheels the teacher had on the wall in elementary school. Logan pulls out the red one and admires the texture and vibrancy of the color. He looks at the back and they are from the same Colorado silk shop. He mentally reminds himself to look up the owner of the shop on the internet. He still hasn't been able to place her name. He has heard it before but he can't remember where.

Next in the box is a package of nine monogrammed golf balls. They are numbered on top of the box like a child is learning how to count.

He looks at the file folder under the golf balls and picks it up. He opens it to find eight photos of places that were important to him around Neptune. There is a picture of the middle school, one of high school and the Quad where he ate lunch. There are pictures of Dog Beach. There is a picture of the Kane mansion and the Echolls mansion. The final picture is of his Xterra in the parking lot at the beach. Logan sighs a little looking at the pictures. They are like a walk down memory lane.

He closes the folder and looks at the next package that has the seven flavored candy canes. They are also numbered on the outside of the package in a child's handwriting like they are learning to count. This time they are egg nog flavored canes. He opens one and tastes it. It is pretty good.

Logan next looks at the small package of six condoms. Each one had a letter written on it. When you put them in order they spell condom. Logan shakes his head at the thoroughness of the theme.

When Logan opens the box with the five gourmet chocolates he almost laughs aloud. They are chocolate coins. One is a penny, one a nickel, one a dime, one a quarter and one a half dollar. They definitely follow the school/ youth theme.

He next pulls out the card with four songs and puts it aside. He briefly wonders if they will be songs he learned in school or liked in school.

He looks at his three paper backs with interest. This time they are biographies. He almost does a double take when he realizes that each person is someone he did a book report on in school. Logan smiles happily as he thinks about how well Veronica knows him.

He puts the books down and looks at the silk boxers she has chosen for him. Today they are both school themed. One has ABCs, 123's and yellow school buses on it. The other has flags of the world on it. Logan smiles at how cute they are.

He looks at the superhero Pez dispenser and sees Aqua Man. He laughs. He looks at the paper at the bottom of the package.

**Ten silk neckties**

**Nine Monogrammed Golf Balls**

**Eight Photographs**

**Seven Candy Canes**

**Six Special Condoms**

**Five Sinful Chocolates**

**Four Chosen Songs**

**Three Paperbacks**

**Two Silk Boxers**

**And a Superhero Pez Dispenser.**

Logan shakes his head at the amount of thought and time Veronica has put into this gift and her creativity.

He heads to the den as usual to put away his gifts and listen to his songs. He sits and listens to two songs that were really popular when they were in middle school and two from high school. He remembers dancing with Lilly and Veronica to the songs. He remembers Veronica and Duncan dancing together to them too. He also remembers Veronica and Lilly singing the songs together from the back of his Xterra as the Fab Four drove to and from school together. Logan smiles at the memories.

Logan opens a search engine on his computer. This time he googles Sara McBride and Neptune California. Nothing pops up. He googles McBride and Mars. A notice from the Neptune newspaper pops up. Logan clicks on it and the article in the Neptune paper appears. The article talks about how Joseph McBride was shot by former sheriff Keith Mars in the apartment complex where his step daughter Sara McBride lived. Logan has his aha moment. He remembers Veronica talking about befriending Sara when she and her boyfriend lived in the apartment above her. She told him that they got to be friends while doing laundry together. Sara had gone missing and of course, Veronica had looked for her. As usual trouble found them and this time Keith ended up shooting Sara's stepfather. Veronica had learned from Sara's journal that she had run away from her stepfather because he had raped her and she had gotten pregnant.

Logan sits back and thinks about how Veronica and Sara must have kept in touch all these years. He gets amazed by Veronica sometimes.

***

Friday after work Logan and his fellow writers head out and have dinner and a few drinks together. He won't see them again until the New Year when they meet and finish the final few episodes for the sitcom. He enjoys the night out and feels lucky to work with such great people.

When he arrives home he finds he is excited about opening his gift. He goes into the living room and pulls the box marked number eleven out from under the tree and takes it to the couch.

Before he opens the gift he thinks about how the twelve days of Christmas countdown has changed his view of Christmas. He has so many bad memories of Christmas and he usually doesn't look forward to the holidays. This year though with all the gifts and his work going so well and his house being decorated, he has a strange anticipation about Christmas.

He looks at the wrapping paper and sees it has two birds sitting in a nest together rubbing beaks together. They are wearing matching scarves and there are hearts above them. The ribbon and bow are red.

Logan thinks perhaps the theme today is love. The card says: **On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…**

He opens the parcel and looks at the top box. When he opens it there are eleven movie DVDs. They are all love stories. He flips through them. They include The Notebook, The African Queen, Gone With the Wind, Love Story, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Casablanca, Doctor Zhivago, The English Patient, A Room With a View, Titanic from 1997 and Pretty Woman.

Logan opens the box of ten silk neckties. The first few are love themes. One has I Love Lucy characters on it. Another has red, white and pink hearts. Another has the word love written in different colors over it.

When Logan looks at the next few ties he is intrigued. They all say I and then have a heart. Then they appear to be individualized to him. One says, 'I heart surfing' and there is a picture of the pink panther in board shorts surfing. Another says, 'I heart golfing' and there is a picture of golf clubs bent into heart shapes. The next one says 'I heart writing' over and over on it. One has 'I heart poker' and there are pictures of playing cards on the tie. One which must be specially ordered has 'I heart my car' and there is a picture of his Xterra on it. Another says 'I heart dancing' and there is a picture of Snoopy dancing on the tie. The final tie says 'I heart sex' and Logan breaks out in laughter at the picture of Betty Boop on the tie. He turns one of the 'I heart' ties over and sees it is from Sara's company in Colorado.

He opens the box of nine golf balls and sees they have a heart on them as well as his initials.

Logan picks up the folder holding the eight photographs and opens it. He sucks in his breath as he flips through. They are women who he loved or loved him; he is not too sure which. The first picture is a picture of his Grandmother Lester. She is dressed for a party and she is smiling gently at the camera.

The next four are pictures of his mother when she was a model and actress. Logan smiles as he looks at them. She looks young and untouched by the negativeness of Aaron Echolls. She is absolutely beautiful as she models dresses; works on the set of the soap opera she started out on and the few movies she did.

The next two pictures are of Lilly Kane. One she is posing in her bikini on the beach. Logan remembers that day. It was just the Fab 4. Lilly had bought the bikini and had nearly drove Logan wild with longing. She of course had teased him until she had him where she wanted him. Surprisingly Logan smiles at the memory. He has long since dealt with how he was owned by Miss Lilly Kane. He flips to the next picture and it is of Lilly in the silver dress she wore to his Junior Prom. She looked fabulous. It was so low cut in the bosom area and so high cut at her thighs. They had so much fun and were so in love that night. That night is a wonderful memory for him.

The final picture is of Veronica when they were dating in college. Her hair is long and straight. She is wearing a trench coat and detective hat. They were going to a Halloween party. He smiles as he remembers that night. When they had got home to his suite at the Neptune Grande, she had slowly undone the buttons to the coat and had been wearing a really sexy negligee underneath. He had really enjoyed taking it off her. It was during a time when they were emotionally close and their love was happy and playful. Logan sighs at the memory.

The seven candy canes are heart shaped. He shakes his head at how the theme of love is kept on.

Logan opens the box holding the six condoms and notes they are neon colored. Logan remembers that Veronica said they should get brightly colored condoms because they got intense quickly and it was easier to find them in a rush if they were brightly colored.

The chocolate is cherry chilli dark chocolate shaped in hearts and lips. He loves these. He opens one and savors the rich flavor.

Logan looks at the card with the code for his four downloaded songs. He imagines they are love songs. He briefly wonders if they will be traditional love songs or love songs between he and Veronica or maybe a couple of Lilly's favorites.

The three paperback are great. One is a romance novel. Logan laughs as thinks about how Lilly used to read them. She said guys should read them and get hints of how to be romantic and good lovers. The second book is on the art of sensual massage. The third book is titled, "The One That Got Away." It is not a new paperback like all the others. Curious Logan flips through it and sees that it is used and has passages marked. He looks at the first page and sucks in his breath. It is signed "To Veronica. Good luck with your plan." and then has the author's signature.

Logan looks at the inscription again. He leans back on the couch and closes his eyes. Is it possible that Veronica is letting him know this whole thing is a plan to see him again? Is he the one that got away?

Logan thinks he might have to do some reading tonight.

Logan wonders if Casey is avoiding his calls because Veronica is going to be there tomorrow and he agreed to help her with her surprise. He thinks about how Casey liked Veronica and didn't see her like the other 09er guys did. She had helped him in high school and it had created a bond between them. He could see him keeping in touch with her. Logan could also see that he might help her for him. Casey knew how much Logan loved her and how he hasn't met anyone he has felt even close to since.

He sits up and looks at the next box that holds the two silk boxers. One is black with red hearts on it. The other one is red with those heart candies with sayings on them that are so popular at Valentine's.

The Pez dispenser is Dare Devil. Logan laughs when he looks at it.

The note at the bottom of the box read:

**Eleven Favorite Movies**

**Ten silk neckties**

**Nine Monogrammed Golf Balls**

**Eight Photographs**

**Seven Candy Canes**

**Six Special Condoms**

**Five Sinful Chocolates**

**Four Chosen Songs**

**Three Paperbacks**

**Two Silk Boxers**

**And a Superhero Pez Dispenser.**

In his den Logan listens to the songs Veronica picked for him. He was wrong. They were not favorites of Lilly and Veronica. They were songs that marked important moments in his and Veronica's lives together. One was the first song they ever slow danced together to. Logan remembers he and Lilly had been fighting and Duncan took Lilly home. Veronica seeing he was upset had dragged him out onto the dance area. He remembers how shocked he was how she fit so perfectly in his arms. She had put her head on his chest and stayed so trustingly close to him. The second song is the song Veronica dragged him out on the dance floor to get him away from that annoying Gia Goodman. He had joking told her he had imagined this moment. It had been bitter sweet holding her. He loved her but had lost her. The third is the song playing when they first made love. She had a CD of Snow Patrol on and this one had played at the exact right time. The final song is one that Veronica had excitedly played for him telling him it should be their song. It was a French song about two people imperfect but perfect for each other. Logan remembers how his heart had pounded when he heard it.

***

Saturday morning Logan awakened with a sense of anticipation. After reading the book last night he really thinks that today he is going to see Veronica again. He had headed down to workout needing an outlet to get rid of his excess energy. After showering he sat at the kitchen island and had a sandwich.

Logan heads into the living room and gets the parcel marked twelve. He takes it to the coffee table and sets it down. The outside is wrapped in Elvis Christmas paper. Logan frowns wondering what it means. The note says: **On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me….."**

He opens the parcel and pulls out the top box. When he opens it there are twelve sun glasses. They are his favorite brand. They are all different but they are masculine and he would probably wear all of them. He thinks about how much twelve of his favorite sunglasses would cost.

Logan opens the next box and there are eleven movies. He looks and sees that they are all his favorites. As he flips through them he sees that a few were his favorites when he was younger and then the next few were his favorites when he was dating Lilly. The next few were his favorites when he was dating Veronica. This is a gift from someone who knows him well. He doesn't have to tell her; Veronica knows his past and she knows him.

Logan opens the next box and sees the neckties. They are all things he likes. Two ties are about surfing. Two are golf related. Two have poker chips and dice on them represent his love of gambling. One is a monopoly tie with different board pieces and properties on it. He remembers how Duncan, Lilly, Veronica and he used to play monopoly when they were alone. He smiles at the memory. The next tie has Jack Daniels bottles on it. He smiles because although he doesn't drink it anymore, it used to be his alcohol of choice. One tie is a California tie. It has a picture of the state and flags of the state on it. He has lived in California his whole life. Although he travels, he always comes back here. The final tie is a movie star tie. It has famous movie stars on it. His father is not there but it does represent how the movies were such a huge part of his life growing up. They are all beautiful ties. He will definitely get use of the thirty ties she bought him.

The next box has the nine monogrammed golf balls. When he started golfing, theses wouldn't have lasted him very long but now he rarely loses a golf ball.

He picks up the folder knowing there will be eight photos. He opens it and finds they are all of him alone. There is a picture of him as a baby, toddler, elementary school student and middle school with his blonde tipped hair. A picture of him the night of Junior Prom brings back a lot of memories. He wore Aaron's tux and he paid for it after but it had been worth it. His high school graduation picture is there but it is not one with a gown on. It is one taken before he got dressed. It was a bad time for him and he is just standing there watching everyone else. The next picture is him at his college graduation. He is holding his cap but has his gown on. He is smiling at something. The final picture is him in a dress shirt and tie. He is at work and has taken off his suit jacket. He wonders how Veronica got the picture. He is sitting back in front of his computer looking at what he has written. He is deep in thought.

Logan shakes his head at how much time and effort Veronica has put into making this gift.

Logan opens the next box and pulls out the seven candy canes. These are cherry flavored. They are by far his favorite. He opens one and savors it as he thinks.

He thinks about how he feels about seeing Veronica again and if he wanted to see her and what it might mean.

Logan finally decides it depends on how she has turned out. It has been five years since he last really talked to her and really knew her. He heard she was an FBI agent and working overseas and out of the east coast area. Did she still get involved in dangerous work? Was she traveling a lot? Was she still the Veronica he knew or had she changed fundamentally?

Logan knows that he has grown up and is more centered. He thinks about it and realizes that he is ready for a deeper relationship. He likes to party but he is not the party boy he used to be. He likes to go out but he rarely gets wasted and he is more about connecting with his friends.

Logan opens the next box and is not surprised to find the six condoms are his favorite kind.

He opens the next box and finds five large snicker doodle cookies. They are individually sealed. He opens one and tastes it. He moans slightly and realizes they are just as he remembers. If he had been in doubt theses cookies would have convinced him it was Veronica sending the package. No one bakes cookies like her.

Logan next puts the card aside with his songs.

He looks at the paperbacks. They are all about him. They are all unauthorized biographies about his life. Logan is shocked she would buy them for him. She knows how much he hates the intrusion and the idea that people will read them and think they know what he went through, what his life was like. He tentatively opens one of the books to find out the whole book is filled with blank pages. He opens the second and third book and finds the same thing. He smiles realizing that she is telling him that she would take the words they wrote away if she could. He knows he will treasure these books.

He looks at the silk boxers. They are both black with a fine almost invisible stripe in them. One was dark grey and other was dark purple. They were just the type of thing he would choose himself. He remembers how he wore ones like them when he was dating Veronica and they had argued over them. She had said they were black and he had pointed out the second almost imperceptible color. She had undone his pants and had examined the pair he had been wearing very thoroughly. It was a good memory.

Logan looks at the Pez dispenser and it is Flash. Flash had always been his favorite. Logan shakes his head at the gift. The card at the bottom of the box says:

**Twelve Sunglasses**

**Eleven Favorite Movies**

**Ten silk neckties**

**Nine Monogrammed Golf Balls**

**Eight Photographs**

**Seven Candy Canes**

**Six Special Condoms**

**Five Sinful Chocolates**

**Four Chosen Songs**

**Three Paperbacks**

**Two Silk Boxers**

**And a Superhero Pez Dispenser.**

He takes the books, music card, Pez dispenser and photos into the library. He starts his computer while he puts the other things away.

Logan listens to the songs and today they are his favorites. One is a song he liked as a child about a dragon. The second is a song he had to sing the first time the Fab Four had karaoke night. He smiles at the memory of Lilly choosing the song for him. Of course it had to do with sex. The third song is about surfing and the fourth song is about making it despite all you have been through. Logan knows Veronica is telling him she is proud of him. He sighs. He is almost sorry to have the gifts over. He has really enjoyed opening them.

He has a drawer full of Pez dispensers and candy. He has a file full of pictures of his life. That is very special to him. He had a shelf full of books to read. He certainly has more ties and boxers to wear. He has twelve more pairs of sunglasses for avoiding the paparazzi. There is a spot in the fridge that is holding all the chocolate he has gotten. The shelf in the garage where he keeps his golf things has a few more boxes of golf balls and there is a bowl on the island in the kitchen filled with candy canes. He has new movies on the shelf in the theater room. As he walks around his house he has things to remind him of her again.

Logan finally decides to go and nap. He was up late reading. The book had talked about how couples who are right for each other might meet at the wrong time. One or both of them is not ready for a deeper relationship and the couple eventually runs into more problems than the relationship can handle at that point. They break up and it is usually a very painful time for them both. Then later when one of the partners has progressed or his/her circumstances have changed he/she thinks back to that relationship that seemed so right and they wish they had it back.

Only the author warns that you can't go back. You have to continue to go forward. She warns that most of the time the other partner has moved on or changed and a relationship between the couple now would not be successful or desired. However if the problems the one or both partners had are resolved, then the time may be right to try the relationship again. Both partners would have to be agreeable and see that the other partner has resolved some of the negative issues. Meeting they might see that the things that attracted them to each other are still there and the negative issues are not as prevalent. It is rare but entirely possible.

The author finally counsels that if you have strong thoughts about the one that you felt got away, it might be time to look them up. If you meet with the other person, you will find out what you need to know. The person might be committed elsewhere, he/she might have changed and you realize that they aren't the person you remember, they might be like you remember but you aren't attracted to him/her or they might have grown and you are even more amazed by him/her. No matter what happens you will get that picture of them out of your heart and maybe your heart will be ready for the next love of your life instead of comparing each person to the one that got away.

Logan could really relate to the book. None of the girls he met could compare to Veronica for him and perhaps the author was right and no one could compare to his memories of her. Maybe if he sees her he will find he is not attracted to her, maybe he will find they grew too far apart, maybe he will find his old friend but not a potential girlfriend and maybe he will find she really is his soul mate.

He thinks that Ronnie needs to meet him as well. She needs to find out what he is for her and his place in her life as an old acquaintance, old and new friend or boy friend.

It's obvious Veronica has decided that now is the time to see him again. He thinks about his gifts and decides that she has gone to a lot of trouble to meet him again. He thinks about it and how much she likes Christmas. He knows part of what she has done was to make him happy during the Christmas holiday season.  
He acknowledges that it did work. Her gifts made him realize that Charlotte did not know him at all and she probably never would. He also realized that he needed to see Veronica again too. He needs a new start as friends or more…. Or he needs closure with her. Finally her gifts made him anticipate Christmas with happy thoughts. He still might be alone but this year he is excited about the prospect of Christmas. He is not down thinking about his Christmases as a child or his Christmases alone as a young adult. This year, he is hopeful. No matter what happens he owes that to Veronica.

****

_I hope you are enjoying the holiday season so far. Thanks again for all your support and advice._


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: Logan receives and opens presents for the Twelve Days of Christmas. He quickly figures out the presents are from Veronica who he has not seen for five years. In the presents he receives tickets to a Book Signing and believes that Veronica will be at the book signing and he will get to see her again. One of the books in the gift is about meeting your long lost love to see if you should stay acquaintances, become friends or your love is real......._

_AN: Thank you all for reviewing this story. I don't have the words to tell you how much your reviews mean to me. Hopefully this story will show you what you mean._

Logan arrives at the book signing and walks his agent up the carpet towards the hotel door. He ignores the questions from the press and sighs a little when they are safely inside. He leaves his coat at the coat check and accepts his ticket.

Looking around he sees that an area has been set up where the author will likely be signing his/her books. It is up on a small stage and has a microphone so Logan guesses Casey will introduce the author from there.

The large ballroom is adorned with crystal snowflakes and immaculately decorated Christmas trees. They remind him of the Christmas trees his mother had in the house in Neptune.

On one side of the ballroom is a long table set up with appetizers and tempting sweets. There is a bar with two bartenders dressed in tuxedos. There are waiters and waitresses carrying around trays with glasses of champagne.

Logan reaches over and takes a glass of champagne for himself and one for Denise from a passing waiter. He looks around at all the well dressed people mingling. He greets people he knows and introduces them to Denise. Logan is not surprised to find that Denise knows a lot of people there.

All the while he looks around for Veronica. He is feeling the thrill of anticipation. Tonight he is certain he is going to see Veronica Mars again. He is not sure what will happen but he wants to find out what could happen between them. He is excited. That is something he has not felt in a long time.

Thinking about it Logan acknowledges he has experienced joy in his career. He was excited about being hired as a writer and then with his promotion to one of the head writers. Personally though, he has not felt true excitement or joy in a long time.

Honestly he has not felt truly happy since the last time he and Veronica were dating. He hasn't been unhappy; he just has not been truly happy.

Logan looks over and sees Casey mingling with the _who's who_ of publishing. He knows this is an important night for Casey. He has kept this author's identity secret in full knowledge it would harm sales and therefore his bottom line. This author and this series of books have the potential to make Gant Publishing a lot of money especially if the author agrees to have the films made into movies.

Logan is proud of Casey. He knows how hard he has worked and how much he has sacrificed to carry on his beloved Grandmother's publishing legacy. Logan catches Casey's eye and smiles at him. Casey nods in acknowledgement when he sees Logan with his publicist and he continues to talk to the gentlemen standing around him.

A small orchestra is setting up and people are drifting to the tables to sit and visit while they eat and drink. Logan walks around the hall with Denise and listens while she talks to people she knows. A lot of the talk is about who the author is and if he or she is going to have the books made into movies. There is a lot of speculation as to why the author was so guarded and why the author is meeting the public now. The cynical among the invitees think the holdout was strictly to increase public interest and make more money. Many are sure the author will agree to have the books made into movies as a lot of money is at stake.

After about a half hour Casey goes up to the microphone. He gets everyone's attention and talks about the reason they are all there and how after three books, he has finally convinced the author to greet her public. Casey outlines how long the first two books were on the best seller lists and the awards the books have won. He then talks about the current book that was released in time for Christmas and how the sales of this book are exceeding the first two.

The crowd listens to Casey talk about how he has known the author since high school and agreed to read her book. He laughs as he talks about thinking he would have to let her down nicely but ending up signing her"

Shaking his head he says, "I watched all she accomplished in high school and I should have learned then not to underestimate her." The crowd smiles at his statement.

Continuing he says, "I usually don't agree to keep an author's identity quiet. However knowing how her life has been under public scrutiny and how it negatively impacted her, I could really see why she wanted to keep her identity a secret."

He adds, "Now it is time for the public to meet the author of the books they like so much. I present to you, VA Marshall or as I know her, Veronica Mars."

Logan stands there in shock as he watches Veronica walk out in a short black dress that hugs her tiny figure tightly. She looks beautiful. Her blond hair is short and suits her face.

When Casey mentioned the author was female and went to high school with them, deep inside Logan knew it was Veronica. Although he immediately knew it was her, part of him just can't imagine her writing novels. He figured she would be fighting crime not writing stories about a girl detective who solved mysteries.

Logan is brought back by the crowd clapping as Veronica walks in from the side door to the ball room. Veronica walks confidently across the room to the stage area. She walks up the stairs to the microphone.

Casey easily leans over and gives her a hug. He leads her over to the microphone and lowers it so she can talk. The crowd smiles at how tiny she is.

She waits for the applause to die down. She starts her speech by thanking Casey for taking a chance on her books. She tells the crowd that she was pretty sure Casey was going to send her a generic 'thanks for sending in your book; don't call us, we'll call you' letter.

The crowd laughs at her humor and the interaction between them. "Even now after having three books published, a small part of me still expects to open correspondence from Gant Publishing and read that they made a mistake." Casey standing beside Veronica smiles at her teasing.

Next she sweetly thanks her father for all his support. She talks about him being the Sheriff when she was younger and how he has his own private investigative firm and she worked for him. She talks about getting her PI license and then going to college for her criminology degree.

She talks about transferring to Virginia to intern at the FBI. She shares how in college she had to take a creative writing course and she wrote a short story about a jewelry thief. She talks about it wining an award and how much she enjoyed writing it. She decided then to take more writing courses. She ended up double majored adding English to her Criminology degree.

She tells the audience that her teenage years taught her to avoid publicity. She adds that being a well known writer was counterproductive to her career with the FBI. She thanks Casey for understanding and for agreeing to allow her to write using a pen name and to stay out of the public eye. She quietly adds she does understand how her decisions affected the sales of her books. She says, "Casey was special in high school and I admire him even more now."

She pauses for a few seconds and then continues, "I have now resigned from the FBI and I plan to persue my writing full time."

She talks about how her friends and family supported her in her decision to leave public service and write full time. She adds that she is excited about the challenge and the changes that are happening in her life right now.

Logan thinks about her quitting the FBI and he knows that later he will get to hear her reasons. He wonders if one of the changes she is excited about is getting to see him again.

She tells the crowd that her gift to each and every one of them for Christmas is signed copies of her first three books. She adds a little teasingly, "You know how rare a signed copy of my book is?" The crowd laughs and most do know that getting a signed copy of her books has been rare and almost impossible. One has to know Casey Gant to get one.

She tells them she will be available to personalize them after she mingles for a few minutes.

She finally adds that she signed an agreement in principle to have her first book made into a movie. The crowd claps. Veronica thanks everyone for coming and tells them to enjoy the food and drinks because they are on Gant Publishing. Everyone laughs and claps for her speech.

Denise looks at Logan sharply and says, "Is that the Veronica Mars you knew in high school?"

Logan nods. She enthuses, "Great you can ask her about the screenplay."

Logan shakes his head and says, "I have more important things to ask her." He takes another glass of champagne and walks over to visit with a fellow writer he knows. It looks like Casey will be busy for a while.

Denise watches him walk away and she smiles.

***

Veronica is immediately surrounded by people who need to tell her how much they love her books. She is friendly and gracious to everyone. A few mention her past but most are content to talk to her about her writing. She asks about them and avoids talking about herself. Casey comes over and hands her a glass of champagne and holds a plate with spring rolls on it. Veronica smiles at him and sips her champagne as he listens to people talk to her.

After a half an hour, Veronica dutifully heads to the table to personalize the books she has already signed. She sits comfortably and grabs the first set of books.

Logan estimates that there are over a hundred people at the party and he imagines she will spend the next hour or two sitting there. The music starts and some people dance, others sit at the tables or walk through the buffet line. Some stand in line to get their books personalized.

He goes over and asks Denise to dance. As he dances around the hall he sees Keith dancing with his wife and stops to say hello to him. He introduces Denise to Keith and they are both introduced to his wife Abra. She is looking at him with interest. She says, "This is not a line but I have heard so much about you."

Logan smiles genuinely at her and says, "I hope you won't hold that against me."

She laughs and says, "Well Veronica said you were hot when you were younger. You certainly are very handsome."

Logan looks at her in surprise and says, "Thank you." He asks her to dance and they dance off leaving Denise and Keith to dance. Logan knows Denise is going to grill Keith on Veronica and her books.

Keith finds Denise to be charming and soon finds out she is married and is Logan's agent and publicist. She tells Keith that she put Logan's name in to write the screenplay of Veronica's first book."

Keith looks at her with interest as she adds, "But now he found out Veronica wrote them, he says he has more important things to talk to her about."

Keith smiles at her obvious discouragement with Logan. He looks down at her and says, "It's all right. I already know."

Denise looks at Keith and nods. She says, "It's a nice party."

Keith smiles at her and says, "It is."

.

Logan dancing with Abra asks her about her job and how she met Keith. She updates Logan on Keith's life as a consultant for the Neptune Police Department and she tells him that Veronica invested in his company and now Keith has four guys doing the leg work and he just sits in the office and does paperwork and meets clients.

Logan nods his approval.

Abra looks closely at Logan and comments, "I have been looking forward to meeting you."

Logan looks at her and questions, "Oh?"

Her sharp eyes assess him and she says, "Veronica's face changes when she hears about you or talks about you."

"A good change or a bad change?" Logan questions.

She smiles at him and says, "Neither. There is just something." Looking up at him she adds, "You get the same look."

Logan says as the song ends, "I have not seen her or really talked to her in five years."

Abra looks up at him and says sagely, "Time has no meaning in true love."

Shocked Logan just looks down at her. She smiles and says, "I should get back to Keith. I'm sure I'll see you again."

Logan politely escorts her over to where Keith is sitting. Denise is now dancing with a colleague.

Keith asks Logan to sit and he sits across the table from him. They talk about work, people they used to know and generally about politics. Logan appreciates that Keith is keeping the conversation light.

After a few minutes, Logan is approached by Casey who says hello to Keith and greets Abra happily. Casey says, "I am going to steal Logan for a while."

Keith tells Casey that he and Abra are going to go back to the hotel soon and they tell him they enjoyed the party. Keith adds, "If you talk to Veronica, tell her we will meet her for brunch tomorrow."

Casey nods and then looks at Logan. He says, "Let me buy you a drink."

Logan stands and says his goodbyes to Keith and Abra. He walks towards the bar with Casey.

He looks at his friend and says mildly, "You have been avoiding talking to me."

Casey puts his hand to his chest and says dramatically, "I can't believe you would say that to me."

Logan smirks and says, "Nice try."

Casey looks at Logan and says, "I don't like to lie to you and I knew you would be quizzing me about Veronica."

"I would have." Logan agrees easily.

Casey looks quizzically at his friend, "Did you guess or was it a surprise?"

"I knew she would be here tonight but I did not guess she was VA Marshall." Logan answers quietly.

Casey supplies, "Abra's maiden name is Hall."

Logan immediately catches on and says, "So she put Mars and Hall together with her initials."

Casey nods. "When she wrote the first book she was busy in college and working as a clerk in the FBI." He adds, "She didn't want her name in the papers or out in public anymore."

Logan nods and says, "In case she had to work undercover or something?"

Casey nods. There is a short pause and then Casey sighs. He says, "She was also pretty gun shy about being in the public eye."

Logan nods in total understanding. Casey stands with him in silence as he knows is anyone understands the challenges of being in the public eye, it's Logan Echolls.

Logan takes a sip of the scotch he ordered and wonders aloud, "What made her change her mind?"

"I think you should talk to her about that." Casey says noncommittally.

Logan nods in acceptance. He understands that a lot of what he wants to know he needs to hear from the petit blond who is making her public debut as an author.

After a few seconds silence Logan asks, "Are you and Veronica dating?"

Casey immediately shakes his head and says, "No, we're friends and we have a professional relationship only."

"I would never step in where I shouldn't with you." Logan says quietly.

Casey smiles at Logan and says, "I know."

He looks Logan in the eyes and says, "I would never either. That is why Veronica and I are only friends."

Logan frowns at Casey as he thinks about what he said. Casey is telling him that he thinks of Veronica as belonging to Logan. Logan says, "We broke up over five years ago."

Casey nods and comments, "Like that matters with you two."

Before Logan can answer Casey back, they are interrupted by a friend of Casey's who just arrived and greets Casey happily.

Logan stands back and listens to their conversation. Casey introduces the man to Logan and they shake hands. The talk turns to business, cars, and golfing.

***

Veronica says a polite goodbye to the couple to whom she just finished personalizing their books. They were giving them to their teenage grandchildren who would be 'totally thrilled' she signed them.

Veronica turns her attention back to the next person in line. A used but familiar paperback is set in front of her. She looks at it and then looks up to see Logan standing there. He looks great in his black suit with a green shirt and one of the Christmas ties she bought him. He asks, "Guess what color boxers I am wearing?"

A huge smile comes over her face and she stands up and rushes around the table to hug him. He easily absorbs her weight and hugs her back.

Many of the invited guests have been watching and even waiting to see what would happen when Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars were together. They had watched as Logan walked up onto the stage to where she was sitting. They all continued to watch as she looked up and saw him and then rushed around the table to hug him.

Veronica looks appraisingly at Logan and says, "Green boxers?"

He nods and says, "Thanks for all the gifts."

Veronica smiles happily up at him. She has not let go of him and is standing in his arms.

She says, "You are welcome."

Logan nods at the book he placed on her table and says, "I'm returning that to you. I enjoyed reading it."  
Veronica looks carefully at Logan and says, "Thanks for returning it. The book has a lot of meaning for me."

Logan returns her gaze and tells her, "I found it to be very enlightening."

Veronica smiles and pulls away from Logan. She says, "Maybe we could meet later and discuss it?"  
Logan nods and says, "I would like that."

Veronica says, "Me too."

She looks around and sees everyone is watching them. She says, "Dad and Abra are staying with me upstairs."

Logan says, "I am still a little afraid of your father. Let's go back to my place."

Veronica laughs and says, "Dad will be pleased to hear he still strikes fear in you."

Logan smirks and says, "I think he still carries a gun right?"

Veronica nods and says with a grin, "He does."

Logan looks at the line behind him and says, "I'll let you get back to your adoring public. I'll wait for you over by the bar."

Veronica smiles and hugs Logan again and then heads over to her side of the table. She takes her book back and puts it with her purse. She turns her attention to the next couple.

Logan goes back over to his table by the bar and prepares to wait. He has all night and well…. He's free until after the New Year.

He orders another scotch and sits thinking about what has happened tonight. Tonight he got to see Veronica again. She looks…. Amazing. She is the same in some ways. She is still tiny and her waist and hips are impossibly small. She still has the big blue eyes that he wants to sink into. She has that same beautiful smile that makes his heart lighter just looking at it. She feels perfect in his arms…. Like she was made for him. None of that has changed.

Now though she is a writer… a successful writer. A very successful writer. She has shorter hair. It suits her small face. She has more money. She is wearing an obviously expensive dress with diamond jewelry.

There is so much he doesn't know but Logan has given their meeting some thought. He decided that really the most important thing is if they are both free and willing to see what their meeting now means. All Logan wants to do is see her, spend time with her and just see what happens.

If they end up acquaintances well that's really what they are now so nothing has changed. If they rekindle their friendship, all the better. Veronica knows him as well or better than anyone. She was or is a true friend who liked him for him. She would have his back. You can't have enough real friends in your life. If the attraction between them… if that wonderful, exciting and consuming attraction was still there then they should explore it and see where it leads.

Anyway it turns out, Logan is going to sit back and enjoy the ride. If he admits it to himself, he has never truly gotten over her.

***

Logan takes her arm and walks with her out to valet parking. It is late so there are very few paparazzi. Logan escorts her into the passenger side of his car ignoring the questions and walks calmly to his side taking the keys from the valet. Logan gets in and smoothly drives off turning on the heat. He says, "We could have gone to your suite and gotten your coat at least."

Veronica gently shakes her head and says, "I'm too anxious to wait any longer."

Logan looks at her in surprise. She adds, "Stupid I know. It's just I have been waiting to see you for a long time."

He drives towards his place and thinks about what she said.

"It must have taken you a while to plan out the twelve days of gifts," he agrees.

Veronica looking out the window as they drive says, "I'm not talking about the presents."

Frowning Logan asks, "What are you talking about?"

She looks back over at him, her blue eyes flash under the lights as they drive. She quietly tells Logan, "Two years Logan." He looks over at her and sees the serious look on her face. She clarifies, "This night has been two years in the making."

Logan surprised looks at her closely. Veronica puts up a hand and says, "Let's get inside your undoubtedly comfortable mansion and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Logan nods and looks back over at her briefly.

He is thinking as he navigates the streets towards his place. Already she is surprising him. He had not expected her to tell him she has been planning to meet him for two years. His mind races over the possibilities. He could have been married or in a committed relationship. He could have children. He could be overseas living in Paris like he planned.

He looks over at her. She looks so cute dwarfed in his outer coat. It goes down to mid thigh on him but hangs almost to the ground on her. It looks like it could wrap twice around her.

She meets his gaze briefly. He comments, "The press is going to have a field day with you being VA Marshall, Veronica Mars and then wearing my coat and leaving the party with me."

Logan is surprised when Veronica laughs. She says, "Trust you to get to the heart of the matter right away."

She adds, "I came to you when the press would not matter."

She puts up her hand and he interrupts what she was going to say by saying, "I know; let's wait until we are in my mansion."

Veronica nods. She says, "I would like you to be able to give your full attention to the conversation."

Logan nods in agreement. He has a feeling he is going to need his full wits about him to talk to Veronica.

She says, "We can talk in generalities though."

Logan says, "OK, you start."

Veronica says, "I miss California."

Logan smiles and says, "Good start." He asks, "Where do you live?"

"At present I have no home," she tells him. "However I have been renting an apartment in Virginia since I left Neptune."

Logan asks, "What do you mean you have no home?"

Veronica says, "I gave notice on my apartment. I have to be out at the end of January."

Snuggling farther into Logan's coat she adds, "Right now I am on vacation."

After a few seconds silence, Veronica says, "You might say I am at a crossroads in my life."

"Sounds exciting but frightening," Logan comments.

Veronica beams at Logan. He smiles at her obvious happiness. She says, "It is so good to be understood."

Logan laughs and says as he turns into his driveway, "Like anyone ever understood you."

He rolls down his window and types in the code. The gate opens. Logan rolls up his window and drives through.

Veronica looks around curiously. As she suspected, it is a large home and it is on the ocean. She smiles thinking she will be able to see more in the day time.

Logan drives up and parks in the garage. The mansion has a double attached garage and a triple detached garage.

Logan gets out of the car and walks around to open her door. He puts in his hand and helps her out of the car. He keeps her hand in his and walks with her into his house. He says, "What is first? A tour perhaps? A drink in the living room?"

Veronica stops in front of Logan and turns to face him. She looks up at him and asks, "My choice?"

Logan says, "Why do I feel like I am about to step on a landmine?"

Veronica smiles and says, "I don't know. Maybe you are too suspicious?"

Logan smiles back and says, "Fine. Your choice."

Veronica steps closer and says, "Kiss me please."

Logan looks surprised and looks down at her. She meets his gaze and quietly reassures him, "It's been a long time and I have been wondering….. well I have been wondering a lot of things. "

Veronica steps closer. She adds, "I think a kiss is the quickest way to find out."

Logan understands what she is saying. A kiss will tell them if they should stay friends or if there is more than friendship between them. It may not tell them if it is possible but it will guide them.

He reaches down and takes her face in his hands.

When the kiss is over Logan pulls away slightly. He keeps her in his arms and looks down at her as she opens her eyes. She looks well kissed. Her lips are red and swollen. Her hair is mussed from his hand. Her eyes are darkened with her desire.

He waits for her to speak. She says, "So you said something about a drink and the living room?"'

Logan smiles and says, "Absolutely."

Veronica shrugs Logan's coat off her shoulders and Logan pulls it off her.''

She walks towards the living room and waits while Logan puts his coat in the hall closet.

Veronica takes a seat on the couch near the fireplace.

Logan uses a starter and lights a fire in the fireplace. He closes the gates and then goes over to the bar. He looks at Veronica sitting there curled up at the end of his couch. He takes a deep breath in and lets it out consciously controlling his emotions. It feels so right to have her sitting there in his house.

Logan gets her attention by saying, "Can I get you a drink?"  
Veronica looks up from the fire and meets his gaze. She says, "Just diet cola please."

At Logan's look she explains, "It has been a long day for me and everyone kept bringing me champagne." She adds, "Even though I just kept taking small sips…."

Logan finishes, "It may have added up."

She nods.

Logan pours her cola and adds ice. He pours himself a scotch and goes over to her. He hands the cola to her and then goes to sit at the other end of the couch.

Veronica stops him by saying, "No Logan. Please sit here."

She pats the couch right beside her. She says, "We have so much to talk about and it is easier for me to really talk if you are near."

Logan smirks a little and says, "Shouldn't it be harder to concentrate when I am near?"

Veronica looks up at him with her big blue eyes and says, "I've don't know why but I've always been able to open up better when I can feel you near me."

Logan nods. He knows that is true. Even at twelve, she liked to curl up next to Duncan or him when they talked. When they dated and were going to have a difficult conversation, she seemed to need to be near him.

Logan moves so he is sitting on the next cushion. She turns to almost face him but remains curled up.

She says, "Do you want me to start or do you want to talk first?"

Logan waves at her and says, "By all means….."

Veronica says, "After interning the summer for the FBI, they offered me a scholarship in Virginia." She takes a sip of her soda and says, "I took it."

She looks at Logan and says, "We were broken up, you were moving on and I needed to get away from Neptune."

Logan nods in understanding. He would disagree with the idea he had moved on but he lets it go for now.

Veronica continues, "Nobody knew me there. I worked at FBI Headquarters as a clerk so I didn't do any PI work. I didn't dig where I shouldn't. I didn't annoy anyone. I was just another student at a large university."

Logan sips his scotch and listens without comment. He can't really imagine she was just another student but he will take her word for it.

He comes back to her voice, "I took a writing course in sophomore year."

She edges closer to Logan and says, "One of our first assignments was to write an essay on a saying."

She looks at Logan and says, "The assignment reminded me of you and your telephone messages."

Logan smiles that she remembers. Veronica continues, "The saying was:

**The problem is not that there are problems. The problem is expecting otherwise and thinking that having problems is a problem.' By Theodore Ruban.**

She puts her drink on the table beside her and then turns back and looks down at her hands. She says, "That essay really made me think."

She looks at Logan and meets his gaze. She says, "I mean since Lilly died, I felt like my life was full of problems; big problems."

Logan nods showing her he understands what she is saying.

Encouraged she carries on, "I wrote the essay about how some people seemed to have more problems than others." She looks over at the fire and continues, "I got a good grade."

Logan smirks at her and she looks at him and smiles back.

She continues, "The second assignment was to read three other papers and give constructive comments. The professor posted all our papers on her website but kept our name and ID off them."

Veronica says, "Reading the other students' essays was a revelation to me." She explains when Logan looks at her in question. "Everyone had problems and a lot of them had big problems."

Logan continues to listen without comment as Veronica talked about the guy who saw his parents murdered when he was six; the girl who had cancer and was currently taking chemotherapy so she would only take a few courses at a time; the girl who had been raped by her stepfather for years and her mother did nothing; the guy who was gay and his parents threw him out and disowned him; a guy who drove drunk and got in an accident killing two friends; the girl who needed perfect grades to please her parents; one girl had a child who had a heart defect and she was working and looking after him. She was going to be a nurse and one guy had a brother addicted to drugs and his brother stole from him and kept overdosing and he was worried one day he would hear his brother was dead.

Veronica bit her bottom lip and then said, "It put things in perspective for me. No one writing the paper said they didn't have any problems. It was like having an epiphany Logan. I had been so focused on my life that I didn't see the big picture. Look at Mac and Wallace. Mac was switched at birth and then well the Cassidy thing."

Logan nods in agreement.

"Wallace lost his father, was raised by a single mother and then found out he had a father out there who didn't have anything to do with him. Wallace's mom couldn't afford his college so he had to play basketball and go to college. It wasn't easy for him. He had student loans as well."

Logan listens carefully. "I realized that life was problems and challenges and I had to quit looking for a life without issues and problems." She squeezed his hand and leaned forward to look into his eyes. She said, "I realized it was normal to have problems. The normal life without problems I was looking for didn't exist."

Logan's eyes widen as he understands what she is telling him. She is telling him that she understood her life with him and her relationship with him was normal.

Veronica sees that Logan does indeed understand what she is telling him.

Veronica leans back a little and says, "The second saying we had to write an essay on was:

**The grand essentials of happiness are: something to do, something to love and something to hope for. By Allan K. Chalmers**

Veronica looks at Logan and says, "I thought about what happiness was and I came to realize that I was happy in the Fab 4 because I was busy with my friends and activities, had three friends to love and plans for the future."

Logan nods in agreement. He feels the same. He was busy with his friends, had three people who loved him and looked forward to a future away from his father with Lilly, Duncan and Veronica with him.

Veronica says, "When Lilly died I felt like I lost my something to do and something to love."

Logan agrees. He says, "That is how I felt too. I guess I also felt I lost my something to hope for."

Veronica nods. They are both quiet as they think about that time. Veronica watches the fire as she thinks.

Finally she says, "I thought about my life. I had the FBI as something that I loved to do and I was writing which filled my spare time."

Logan nodded. Veronica says, "I realized that I didn't have that something to love or something to hope for."

Veronica sees Logan understands what she is telling him. It is so great to have someone who gets her and she doesn't have to explain everything in detail. She continues, "At that point in my life I still didn't know what I needed to be happy. I just hung on to the thought that if I got my degree and went into the FBI, I would be happy."

Veronica tells Logan about taking a second writing course the next semester and writing the short story that won a prize. Over the summer she stayed in Virginia and stayed working at the FBI.

"I was lonely but didn't really want to go out and party. I had a lot of free time and I had this idea in my head for a story." She tells Logan the story idea just poured out of her and she had to get it down. She talks about how it ended up being four hundred pages.

She tells him she just wanted to write the story down. She really didn't give much thought to publishing it or anything. She worked on it refining it, going back over it adding clues and adding depth to the characters and storylines.

Logan nods in understanding of her writing style. She tells Logan that there is a program at the university where writers can give their work to a group of professors to read and evaluate.

Logan can see that Veronica had not been too sure about submitting her story to the professors. He understands how difficult it is to let others read your writing. He remembers how he felt sharing his ideas and writing with his professors and with his coworkers.

He is impressed that she wrote th novel and then had the courage to submit it to her professors. He listens as she tells him how shocked she was that they recommended she try and get it published. She had refused their help stating she knew someone she trusted. She valued the opinion of her professor but she didn't see herself as a fiction writer. She saw herself as an agent for the FBI.

Logan nods in understanding. When he was in college and got papers back that, he half expected his professors to hate them. It took him a while to expect good grades and become confident in his writing abilities.

Veronica tells Logan she helped Casey in high school and they had an understanding. They weren't friends but they weren't enemies either. She used that relationship to see if her writing was worth continuing or was it destined to be a hobby. Logan understands that if she hadn't known Casey personally she may not have sent the chapter in, it may not have even be read or noticed and she may not be a writer today."

Logan thinks about what she is telling him and can see her reasoning. He understands her insecurities about her writing and persuing a writing career.

She goes on to tell him how she sent the first chapter to Casey and asked him to have someone read it. She moves closer to Logan and tells him she expected Gant Publishing to send a form rejection letter.

She explains to Logan that she trusted Casey to let her know if she had real talent. She talks about how much she enjoyed writing and how it was such a great outlet for her.

Logan sees her passion for writing and he gets it. He feels the same way except he is not interested in writing fiction. He likes to write for TV and movies.

Veronica kneels on the couch and sits back on her legs. She is higher and can see Logan better. She waves her arms as she tells him about Casey calling her and asking her for the rest of the book. She talks about spending hours editing it and then taking the plunge and sending it to Casey.

Logan finds himself smiling at her obvious excitement and enthusiasm. She looks absolutely beautiful with her sparking eyes and her bouncy hand movements.

Veronica puts her hand to her chest and tells Logan about Casey calling her and telling her he wanted to publish her book. Her eyes are wide and she looks shocked even now.

Logan laughs and puts his drink down. He reaches over and takes her hand. He asks, "Why did you insist on being the reclusive writer?"

Veronica giggles a little at Logan's working and then looks at him. She says, "I was still determined to be an FBI agent. I needed to be anonymous in case I had to go undercover."

Logan nods in understanding. He had suspected something like that.

She looks at their joined hands and says softly, "I also had enough of being in the spotlight."

When she looks at Logan she sees he totally gets what she is saying. It is so good to talk to him again. He always understood her and it always made her feel good to talk to him.

Veronica takes a deep breath and continues with her story. She tells Logan about how her book surprised her and did very well. She talked about how the money came in and she didn't need the scholarship from the FBI for her senior year.

Veronica edges closer to Logan. She looks at him closely and says, "It took a second epiphany to lead me on the path back to you."

Logan looks at her not understanding but decides to wait for her to tell him what she means.

She reaches over and gently brushes the hair back off his face. She gently caresses his cheek and runs her hand down to his neck. She pauses and bites her lip obvious thinking about what to say. She finally says, "I always liked to read. I came upon Theresa Isendown's book. It really helped me decide what to so."

Logan sits still enjoying her touch. He read the book as well and he understands what Veronica is saying.

Veronica pulls her hand away and says, "I was unsure if I should contact you. We hadn't really kept touch."

She keeps her gaze on his face. She takes a deep breath and says, "After reading the book I knew what I needed to do. I needed to see you again and talk to you."

She pauses her hand and looks into his eyes. She says, "I needed to see what we could be."

Logan clarifies. He says, "You needed to see me and see if we would stay acquaintances, become friends again or find we still loved each other."

Veronica nods in obvious relief that he understands. She says, "Yes."

Logan looks at her and he asks, "You said it took you two years to come to me?"

Veronica nods again. She says, "I owed the FBI two years of work for my scholarship."

She says, "They sent me….." She pauses and says, "I was out of contact for some time."

Logan nods accepting that she can't tell him right now. He says, "I get you can't talk about it."

He looks carefully at her and asks, "I just need to know if the assignment was difficult for you."

Veronica almost melts at the concern in his gaze. She says, "I was not physically hurt."

Logan reaches over and pulls her to sit in his lap. She immediately responds tucking her head under his chin and wrapping her arms around him accepting his comforting touch. He gently rubs her back and holds her close.

Veronica continues her story from her spot in Logan's arms. She says, "The good thing was I wrote the second and most of the third book while I was…. gone."

Continuing she tells him about talking to Casey and agreeing to come to LA in November and arranging the "Meet the author party' for December. She talks about wondering how to contact him and finding out about what he was doing and who he was dating.

Logan says, "Why didn't' you contact me and tell me what was going on?"  
Veronica leans back so she can look at Logan. She says, "I wasn't allowed to contact anyone. I only talked to Casey because he was my publisher and signed a non disclosure contract."

Logan nodded as he finally understood why Casey had withheld Veronica's identity from him. He had been under contract with the government and if he told he might jeopardize her.

Veronica tells him that she didn't really talk to her father, Wallace or Mac because it might endanger them. She added quietly, "I certainly couldn't be seen with Mr. Paparazzi."

Logan grimaces a little and says, "I get it." His job has made him even more popular with the press.

Veronica sinks back into Logan's arms and says, "Part of me worried that while I was out of contact, you would drift too far away or find someone who made you happy or just decide that you don't need me in your life."

Logan pulls away and looks at her. He sees she was really worried. She says, "I had to be away so I decided to use the time to work on my writing and work on my life."

She meets his gaze and says, "I had to just trust that if we were meant to be you would be free when I was finally free. If not we could be friends and that would have to be enough."

She puts her face into his neck and says, "I need you in my life Logan."

Logan feels his heart skip at her words. Logan says, "I need you in my life too Veronica."

He lifts her off his lap and sets her beside him. He keeps an arm around her and says, "You are entirely too distracting sitting here."

She looks up at him and her heart skips at the look in his dark eyes. He is looking at her with so many emotions. Veronica reads desire, worry and sympathy. He could always show so much with his eyes.

Logan adds, "I need to tell you what I have been doing and we have more to talk together about."

He leans down and gently kisses her. He says, "I won't be able to concentrate with you on my lap."

Veronica caught in his gaze nods. She says, "It won't be as much fun though."

****

Later after discussing what Logan has been doing the last five years, his career and his future plans, the couple sits together. Veronica has her head on his shoulder and Logan has an arm around her. They are relaxed on the comfortable sofa.

Both are happy they met again and are reconnecting.

Having Veronica so excited about his job and promotion meant a lot to Logan.

Logan is especially happy that Veronica was truly unconcerned about who he dated and how serious he was about the women he dated in the five years they have been apart. She had looked at him and had asked, "Are you totally free now?"

He had nodded and she had said, "Good." Pausing she added, "Me too."

She had smiled up at him and said, "The rest doesn't matter."

Looking closely at her, Logan could see that she really didn't care about the past. He sees that although other women were an issue between them in the past, they are not going to be an issue now. He marvels at the changes in her. She seems so much more self directed and self confident. The years apart have been good to her.

****

Veronica is relaxed next to Logan. She is so content just sitting next to him. She feels like purring as Logan gently caresses her arm.

She knows they have a few more issues to talk about. Rousing herself she looks up at Logan and says, "I owe you another apology."

Logan looks quizzically at her.

"I was wrong all those years to get after you about spending your money frivolously." Veronica tells him.

He can see she is serious. He says, "You were right about my attitude about money. It didn't make me a better person."

She sighs and says, "I didn't have money so I didn't really know what I was talking about."

Logan is genuinely puzzled. Veronica explains, "It still freaks me out a little to say this but my books made me a lot of money."

Logan smiles at her tone.

"I don't have anywhere near your fortune," she teases.

He accepts her teasing and says sincerely, "I am happy for you Veronica."

She looks at him and sees he is genuinely happy for the success of her books. She says, "I invested in Mars Investigation and I had a difficult time getting my father to take the money."

"When I talked to Sara and saw how much she was struggling, I wanted to help her. She was reluctant to take the money so I invested in her store." Veronica adds.

Logan smiles and says, "I really like the boxers. They are so comfortable and the colors are so bright."

"Right.' Veronica agrees. She adds enthusiastically, "They are unique too."

Logan says, "It will probably be a good investment."

Veronica nods. There is a pause as they both think.

Veronica continues, "I paid off Wallace's student loans and he was upset." She adds, "I don't see why he should struggle when I have so much."

Seeing her pain Logan looks sympathetically at her. He listens as she adds, "I put money aside for Darrell for college and Alicia doesn't want to take it."

"I really want to help them," Veronica tells Logan and then she says, "I finally understand why you wanted to help me."

Logan smiles and says, "Money is a touchy issue with a lot of people."

She nods and says, "I know."

She looks around Logan's living room and then back at him. She adds, "It took me a while but I learned that it is OK to spend my money on wants."

Logan smiles at her obvious disgruntlement at eating crow. She gently smacks his arms and says, "You were right. It does make a difference when you buy better quality things."

"Wow did it hurt to admit that?" Logan teases.

She smiles at him letting him know that she is OK with his gloating. She says, "I was judgmental and I made things more difficult for you by putting demands on what you could buy for me and spend on me."

She says quietly, "It was your money and I didn't have the right to tell you how to spend it. I am truly sorry."

Logan sighs and reaches over to brush the hair from her eyes. He says, "I understood where you were coming from. You didn't want me to think you wanted me for my money."

Veronica nods. She says, "Those that didn't know me thought that anyways."

This time Logan nods. "People will think what they want. It doesn't matter what you say or do."

"I know." She agrees.

Logan bends a little so he is looking in her eyes. He says, "I knew you cared about me for me not my money."

Smiling at him Veronica says, "Well that was the most important thing anyways."

Logan smiles back. He looks at her as he slides his hand to the back of her head. He observes, "It seems like so many of the problems we had in the past have been dealt with."

Veronica meeting his gaze nods in agreement.

Logan continues, "Now I guess we have to decide if we are better off as acquaintances, friends or more."

Veronica has half closed her eyes and is enjoying Logan's touch.

Logan watches her obvious pleasure at his caresses and feels the happiness bubbling up inside him. He puts his other arm around her back and pulls her closer. He leans in and kisses her neck. They are nibbling, teasing kisses and Veronica's eyes close and she tilts her head giving him better access to her neck.

He takes his time kissing her neck. He runs kisses up to her ear and finds the spot behind her ear that used to cause her heart to race and her breath to hitch. He smiles to find it still does.

Logan kisses along her jaw and realizes she has had enough. She has grasped his face in both her hands and has pulled his mouth to hers.

He is happy at how eager she is to kiss him. Perhaps this isn't going to be such a hard decision.....

***

He holds her in his arms and they watch the fire together. The atmosphere between them is relaxed and both are happy to be together.

Veronica says, "I need to go back to the hotel soon."

Logan murmurs his voice muffled in her hair. He says, "I'll drive you back."

Veronica nods. She says, "I have brunch with the parents and then I have interviews with newspaper and TV reporters all afternoon."

She snuggles farther into his embrace and says, "Dad and Abra are going back to Neptune after brunch."

Logan says, "Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

Veronica says quietly, "Sure."

They sit together for a while; both content; both happy to be with the other.

After a few minutes, Veronica asks, her voice lazy, "How do you feel about living out of hotels?"

Logan frowns as he thinks about what she is asking. He answers, "I like my mansion better."

Veronica says, "Well you can't take your mansion to New York, Washington, New Jersey, Philadelphia and Chicago."

Logan stiffens a little, unhappy at the thought she is leaving.

Veronica informs him, "Casey is sending me on a book tour starting in February."

Logan is quiet waiting to hear more about the tour.

Veronica surprises him by asking, "You'll be done writing for the TV Show in February, right?"

"Yes," Logan agrees slowly.

She runs her hand caressingly up his chest. She offers, "You could come with me."

Veronica waits. Logan muses, "I haven't had a holiday in a few years. I guess I could see a bit of the country."

She nuzzles her face in his chest and says, "You'll be too busy to sight see."

Teasing a little Logan says suggestively, "That sounds great."

Veronica giggles and says, "No I mean during the day when I am at book signings and interviews."

Logan frowns a little and says, "What would I be doing while you are greeting your legions of fans?"

Her voice comes back, "Well writing silly."

There is a pause and she adds, "You can bring your computer and work out of the hotel while I am busy."

There is a pause and Logan says, "I haven't decided what my next project is going to be yet."

"I think that John Avery wants the first draft of the screen play done by June." Veronica tells him.

Logan obviously confused questions, "John Avery?"

She continues with her caressing of his chest as she talks, "John Avery has signed to produce the movie." She adds, "So he is anxious for the screen play to be done as soon as possible."

"What screen play?" Logan questions.

Veronica quietly answers, "The Longest Night."

Logan pulls away from her and puts his hands on her shoulders. He looks at her and says, "What are you talking about?"

She meets his gaze and says, "I signed the contracts for you to write the screen play two weeks ago."

Veronica smiles at the look of absolute shock on Logan's face. His mouth is open and he looks like he can't draw air in.

Amused she says, "Breathe Logan."

He takes a deep breath in and lets it out. He finally stutters, "How? Why? …."

Veronica leans up and gently kisses him. She says, "I called Denise a month ago and told her I wanted you to write the screen play. She was enthusiastic and said you were interested in writing it. She met with my agent and lawyer and they wrote up the contracts. I signed them with the stipulation that I get to tell you tonight."

Logan is totally blown away that she would sign away the rights to the screenplay when she hadn't talk to him yet. He asks, "But what if we decided to stay acquaintances?"

She takes his face in her hands. She says, "You are the only one I would trust to write the screen play Logan."

Logan looks impossibly touched. He says, "I don't know what to say."

Veronica answers, "Well since I based Lee Eversley on you, I guess you should be the one to bring his character to the big screen."

Logan looks even more shocked. He says, "Really?"

Veronica just looks at him. She finally says, "Well, Duh! A rich, handsome, smart mouthed, quick witted, impossibly frustrating teenager. Does it sound like anyone you know?"

Logan smirks. He says, "You think I'm handsome?"

Veronica starts to laugh and ends up doubled over in her mirth.

She gets her breath and says, "I've missed you Logan."

He pulls her into his arms and says, "I've missed you too."

After a few minutes he pulls away and looks into her eyes. He says, "I will try my best to do justice to your book."

Veronica's eyes soften even farther. She kisses him softly and says, "I trust you."

She pulls his head down to deepen the kiss. The emotions rise between them. Without words they both know....

It's LoVe.

****

_There is an epilogue for after Christmas. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks again for all the reviews and support this past year._


	4. Logan's Happy New Year

_Story so far: Logan opens his twelve days of Christmas gifts and figures out they are from Veronica. He graduated from Hearst College and moved to LA to work as a writer for a TV series. Veronica moved to Virginia after her freshman year in college and became a FBI agent. Logan attends a party to meet a new author and is surprised to find out that Veronica is the author of a very popular mystery book series. They meet after the party and decide to date...._

Logan nods for the limo door to open. He steps out amid all the camera flashes. He is easily recognized by the photographers and fans alike although he is not an actor or a man who looks for the spotlight.

As always he looks handsome in the expensive fitted tuxedo. He is taller and more slender than his infamous father but he has the thick wavy brown hair and dimpled cheeks that women fiound so very attractive in the man twice voted 'sexiest man of the year."

Logan is also blessed with the famous Echolls' smile that lights up his face. He has his mother's deep brown expressive eyes. The combination of features between his movie star parents has assured Logan of more than his fair share of attention from the female population.

He has graduated college and written for a successful television series. He is now a successful screen play writer. Everything he touches seems to turn to gold.

Without taking time to pose for the photographers or even wave to the fans, he immediately leans in the car and puts his hand out for Veronica.

Veronica takes his hand and allows Logan to gently pull her out of the limo. She looks beautiful in a long black dress. It is v necked in the front and has straps that criss cross over her back a few times ending at her tiny waist and hips. Her blond hair is pulled into a twist at the back of her head. Her tiny fair features are a striking contrast to Logan's tall, dark physique.

Once outside the limo she stands beside Logan posing for the cameras. As usual when they are in public he has his hand on her lower back and she is standing close to him. The photographers are especially interested in the couple.

She and Logan Echolls have a long and colorful history together. It's almost unbelievable how many movies of the week and entertainment shows have been dedicated to one or both of these two young adults.

She unapologetically chose her inexperienced boyfriend to write the all important first screenplay of her wildly popular mystery novel series. So many people thought she was making a huge mistake selecting Logan Echolls to write the screenplay. When interviewed she merely stated she did what she thought was best for her beloved stories and characters.

Now she is being praised for her decisions. The film of her first novel made record profits and was nominated for twelve awards including Logan Echolls for best screenplay. Filming on her second novel is almost completed and is set to be released this summer. Her fourth book was published this year and is currently residing on the best seller's list and receiving glowing reviews.

Logan escorts her up the red carpet to the interview area. Veronica stands quietly while Logan is interviewed. Logan talks about his nomination for best screenplay saying he had great material to work with. He smiles down at Veronica. Logan talks about all the other nominations for the film and how excited they are for all the nominees.

Veronica watches Logan and it is obvious she is very proud of him. She smiles in the appropriate spots.

When the reporter asks her if she feels vindicated about selecting Logan for screenwriter now that Logan was nominated for an award and the film is doing so well. Veronica smiles at the reporter and says, "If Logan hadn't agreed to write the screen play, I wouldn't have agreed for it be done." She looks at Logan and says, "He is the only one I trust."  
She turns and smiles at the camera and says, "The people who didn't think he could do it didn't know him like I did so I guess I had the advantage."

She smiles up at Logan and he smiles down at her. He makes their excuses and they walk unhurriedly towards the entrance to the building.

When they get inside, Logan turns Veronica into a wall and presses her between his body and the wall. He says earnestly but quietly, "It means a lot to me that you believed in me."

Veronica frowns up at Logan and says, "I should be the one thanking you for making this all possible."

Logan looks down at her and thinks about how much his life has changed since she sent him the Twelve Days of Christmas presents.

*

They had spent every moment they could together since the night of her first book signing party.

He had taken her out to dinner the next night. She had looked stunning in a knee length jade green halter dress when she opened the door to her hotel suite.

Logan had put his hand to his chest and said, "You look absolutely beautiful!"

The old Veronica would have been embarrassed and uncomfortable at his words but this Veronica merely smiled and said, "Thank you."

She had handed him a mid calf length soft black leather jacket and he had held it open for her to put on. Veronica had tilted her head at him and flirted, "You look very handsome."

He had smiled his thanks. She had continued with a smile in her voice, "I like that tie. Wherever did you get it?"

Happy, he had laughed and said, "I found this little shop in Colorado that sells the most unique silk ties and clothes."

"Really," she had intoned. "You must give me the name so I may check it out."

He had leaned in and gently kissed her.

On the way into the restaurant they had been accosted by a few paparazzi. Veronica had gently smiled but had not made any comments as Logan escorted her into the restaurant. Logan had been happy that she wasn't letting them interfere with their date.

Inside the restaurant he had mentioned her calm reaction to the press as they ate their appetizers. Veronica had smiled and told him that she was going to have to get used to being a paparazzi target now she had agreed to tour to promote her books.

Logan had nodded agreeing with her assessment of the situation.

She had looked closely at Logan and then said, "You know what I hope?"

Logan had shaken his head and said, "No.'

She had leaned towards him and said, "I hope that over the years the tabloids report that we are living together;  
secretly married;  
that you used me to get the rights to write the screenplays for all my books;  
you are fooling around on me with my agent, your agent and various other women you know;  
I am fooling around on you with the male star of the movie, the director, the producer and various other famous stars."

She pauses and then puts her finger to her chin and says ponderously, "Perhaps I am also fooling around on you with Doug Roberts." She sighs dramatically at the though of being linked to the hot, young singer."

Logan smirks at her statements.

She continues, "I bet they'll report that you have a boyfriend;  
I have a girlfriend;  
we have threesomes:  
we are into S  
you had plastic surgery to make your abs look so yummy:  
you insisted I have breast implants."

Logan can't help but laugh at her goofiness.

Giggling she goes on, "And then when I am obviously pregnant, the paparazzi discuss how you aren't the father;  
you broke up with me because you don't want children;  
you want a paternity test;  
we are having twins;  
we are having six children because of infertility pills;  
and it is Big Foot's child."

Watching her changing expressions and her obvious amusement at what the paparazzi would say about them over the years, makes Logan realize that Veronica had really accepted the media spotlight and was not going to let it upset her.

"On our 20th anniversary, the tabloids are full of stories of our children's exploits and they comment on how we are one of the few successful Hollywood marriages," she continued her voice dreamy.

Logan's eyes softened as he looked at her. Hearing her talk about the future with him like she has thought about it is so wonderful for him. He had thought about a future with Veronica but she had never seemed to see him as an intergral part of her future.

She met his gaze and added, "The point is the tabloids are going to talk about us. None of it is going to really matter."

Logan agreed with her but questioned, "Big Foot Veronica?"

She nodded sagely, "It depends on what tabloids you read."

He had smiled and then reached across the table stealing a bread stick. She had squealed in protest and had protected the rest of her appetizers.

The dinner had been filled with laughter and they had both shared stories of situations that had happened to them while they were apart. Although Veronica didn't talk about where the FBI sent her or what she was required to do, Logan could see that she had accepted what happened and did not at present have problems with it. He understood that she may never be able to tell him where she was. He was OK with it as long as she was fine.

Veronica had stayed in her hotel and Logan in his mansion. They were both content to let their relationship develop naturally which to both their pleasures contained some really hot kisses before he dropped her off at her hotel.

Both knew the other was committed to seeing where their relationship would go and they both were excited about being together again.

*

Monday morning Denise had called Logan and asked him to come by her office and sign the contract for writing the screen play. After reading the contract, Logan had been reluctant to sign. Veronica had essentially given him Carte Blanc to write the story as he saw fit. The total trust worried Logan.

Frustrated, Denise had called Veronica and then handed the phone to Logan. He had frowned at her and she had simply smirked at him knowingly.

He had taken the phone and quietly greeted Veronica. She had foregone all greetings and said, "Logan, talk to me."

Logan had walked away from Denise so he was alone. He had quietly told her that he didn't want her to feel obligated to pick him because of their relationship and he was worried about disappointing her.

Veronica had listened carefully to his explanation and concerns. She had quietly asked, "When you put your name in to do the screen play and you didn't know I was the author, did you think you could do a good job?"

"Yes," Logan had answered honestly.

She pursued, "Did you just want a change from TV writing or was there something about the book that made you want to do it?"

Logan had easily told her he wanted a change but the story had appealed to him.

He heard the smile in her voice when she asked, "Tell me what about the book appeals to you."

After thinking for a minute or so, Logan finally answered telling her what he liked about the story and the characters.

The line was silent as both parties think about their conversation. Breaking the silence, Veronica had comment, "So many people are going to interpret my story from the director to the actors to the costume and set designers and everyone else whose expertise will be utilized to put the story on the big screen."

Logan stayed quiet. He understood better than most people the process of making a movie. He had never looked at it from the perspective of the writer.

"I picked a producer and director who have good reputations for keeping the essence of the story intact but to me the most important part of the process is the script. I need someone who knows me and can treat my babies with respect and dignity." Veronica added openly, "They are my babies."

Logan felt the emotions rise in his chest and he had quietly said, "I know."

Veronica had paused and then clearly and truthfully stated, "I know you know. I need you. I only trust you."

There was a long silence where Logan didn't know if he could even speak. Her total belief in him was amazing to him and brought out so many emotions. Veronica seeming to understand had said, "No matter what it's not going to interfere between us."

Logan had sighed in relief. That was exactly what he needed to hear. He had come back to her voice saying, "Sign the contracts Logan."

Then she quietly said goodbye and hung up.

*

Veronica had invited Logan to Neptune for Christmas and he invited her to Aspen for New Years.

They had gone shopping together and she had helped him pick presents for Keith and Abra. Logan had laughed at Veronica's observation that Abra liked jewelry. Veronica had told Logan how Abra had looked through Veronica's jewelry box and had immediately made her go shopping. She had looked indignantly at Logan and said, "The credit card company immediately increased my limit after our shopping spree."

Veronica shaking her head had said, "Who knew that one needed so many different types of jewels depending on what one was wearing?"

Logan had bit his lip making sure he didn't laugh.

Veronica having her own money made things a lot easier between them. She had easily watched while he paid for gifts he bought not flinching at the price he paid.

When they came out of the jewelers a paparazzi had taken their picture together. Veronica had leaned into Logan and said, "Argh, we are going to be engaged in the papers next week."

Logan had looked sharply at her and then asked, "Is that going to be a problem for you?"

She had taken his hand and said, "No but it is not you who has interviews scheduled tomorrow and will have to parry the engagement question."

"Say nothing. Let them interpret your silence." he had whispered in her ear.

"I love a mysterious man," she had rejoined in a husky voice.

The paparazzi had shot the picture of them whispering together which did nothing to dispel the engagement rumors.

Shopping for ski equipment and clothing had been fun. Veronica had been excited about their trip and had happily whipped out her credit card in the ski shop Logan had taken her to. She bought a ski suit, thermal underwear, skis, boots, poles and everything else she needed for their trip to Aspen for New Years. Her obvious excitement at spending New Years in the snow had been infectious. Watching them measure her for poles and skies and then pick skies from the youth section had made Logan laugh but only when Veronica wasn't watching.

Keith and Abra had a three bedroom apartment in a new high rise in Neptune. Veronica and Logan had slept separately but it was obvious to Keith and Abra that they were finally going to be together.

Keith liked the more mature Logan. He could see that he had grown up in the years he had been apart from his daughter. Keith had always thought Logan and Veronica would end up together. Although he loved his daughter he knew that she was difficult to be with at times. She was driven, prickly and almost paranoid about admitting her feelings. He had not been surprised that they had broken up. He just felt that no one else would love his daughter like Logan did.

Alone on the balcony, Keith had told Logan that he always thought that he and Veronica would eventually find their way to each other. Logan looked Keith in the eyes and said, "I think she ruined me for anyone else."

Keith had laughed and said, "She has a way of getting into your heart and she is impossible to get out once she is in."

Smiling Logan had agreed. He knew what Keith meant.

Keith had been happy that Logan did not deny he loved Veronica or look uncomfortable with the thought.

It turned out Abra is an accomplished chef in one of the most popular restaurants in Neptune.

To everyone's surprise Veronica gave Abra a restaurant for Christmas. Abra had been totally shocked and overwhelmed. She had tried to refuse but Veronica had showed her the clause in the contract that outlined that the money was already spent.

Veronica had explained, "When you are ready, the money is there. Just buy the building and have the kitchen built."

Abra had insisted that Veronica be a partner and Veronica had shaken her head. She said, "Look at the other name on the contract."

Abra had looked and then had looked up at Veronica in shock. Keith had looked over her shoulder and read the contract with her. He had looked up at Veronica and smiled.

Just then the doorbell rang. Veronica leaned contentedly into Logan and said, "I love Christmas." Logan looking down at Veronica's happiness had wondered if she knew who was at the door.

It was obvious to Logan that dark haired woman at the door was a relative of Abra's. Logan had been right as the woman was Abra's only sister. They had both trained together as chefs but they had drifted to opposite ends of the country to work. Now it appears they owned a restaurant together.

Veronica had found Abra's sister. Veronica quietly told Logan that she had searched her out to see if they all could get togther for Christmas. It turns out she had married a fellow chef. He had worked in the kitchen and she had run the restaurant. She had apparently found she was good at the financial end of running the restaurant. Her husband had recently died of cancer and she was alone.

Apparently Veronica had convinced her to sell the restaurant, use her husband's insurance money and move to Neptune for a fresh start near her sister.

Logan initially wondered if it was a good idea to have them own something together but then as he watched them together, he realized that they were close. He just knew the restaurant would work out with both of them there.

Abra's sister had rushed over to hug Veronica and talk excitedly with her about the move and about how much she liked Neptune. She had bought a condo in the next tower and a few floors down. She happily invited Veronica over to see it and she told Veronica she would take her to dinner the next time she was in LA.

Logan had shaken his head as he settled in his comfortable bed for the night. Abra was a wonderful cook and supper had been fabulous. Her happiness at her reunion with her sister had been wonderful to watch. The look Keith gave his daughter had been even better. His gratitude and love had been obvious. For Keith seeing his daughter happy and his wife happy had truly made the day special.

Veronica had been obviously happy. She had worn a Santa's hat and had helped in the kitchen. Still a sucker for Christmas, she had opened her presents excitedly. They had all smiled at her shaking her presents and guessing the contents.

She had loved the earrings Keith and Abra gave her immediately putting them on and showing them off.

When she opened the locket Logan had given her, she had looked at it for a long time. Finally she had looked at Logan and said, "You bought this for me before I left, didn't you?"

He had nodded. Tears had filled her eyes and she had hugged him burying her face his chest as she cried. One side of the locket had a picture of them together when they were twelve. The other side had a picture of them together in college. The outside of the locket had LoVe on it.

Once she gained control of her emotions, she had pulled back and gazed up at Logan. Holding his eyes she had tearfully told him, "I'm ready to wear it now."

Logan had understood her meaning. Back then she had not been ready to accept his love. She was telling him she was ready now.

He had taken the locket and put it on her. She had looked up over her shoulder at him and said, "I love it."

He had pulled her into his embrace and hugged her to him from behind. There was openness about their hug.

Abra and Keith could see they loved each other.

Logan felt the love right to his soul. He had dreamed that one day Veronica would actually love him; really love him. Now he felt the dream had come true.

When he opened Keith and Abra's gift, he had smiled. Along with a beautiful blue polo shirt was a framed picture of him over visiting when he was twelve or thirteen years of age. He was sitting beside Veronica watching television. They were both looking at the screen and Veronica was curled up beside him. He had put his arm around her. They were both laughing at something on the screen and looked comfortable together.

Keith told Logan, "I found this picture and realized I should have thrown you out a lot sooner than I did. You had already found your way into her heart long before you started dating."

Logan had looked at Keith in surprise but had smiled as he saw Keith was right. The picture showed two young people in love. They just hadn't known it. He had thanked him for the picture and then said, "I will treasure it."

Finally Veronica had handed a wrapped present to Logan. Surprised he'd looked at her and said, "You already bought me enough presents."

Amused she had smiled and said, "This isn't something I bought."

Logan slowly unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. He looked over at Veronica and then back in the box. He carefully reached in and lifted the first page out and looked at it.

The group had waited and watched him for his reaction.

Logan kept his face blank. He had looked over at Veronica and asked, his voice tentative, "Is this what I think it is?"

Veronica seeing his shock had smiled and teased, "I guess that depends on what you think it is."

"I think it is your fourth book." Logan answered looking at her still holding his emotions in.

Holding his gaze, she merely nodded.

Logan put the page back carefully. He reached over and pulled her into his arms. Obviously emotional he had hugged her to him and whispered in her ear, "I am so honored."

She leaned back and took his face in her hands. She said meaningfully, "They find out they love each other in this book.'

Logan getting the double meaning had dramatically looked at the ceiling and said, "Finally."

Veronica had laughed happily at his dramatics.

"It's the first draft. I have a lot of revising to do," she warned him when she finished laughing.

Logan nodded in understanding and then told her, "Well I can't wait to read it."

Veronica touched leaned in to kiss him.

Keith cleared his throat and Logan with his mouth just above Veronica's had said, "Please don't shoot me for this." He leaned in and placed his lips over hers deepening the kiss.

Veronica giggled when it is over.

*

They had gone back to LA and got ready to go to Aspen. The first day she had taken ski lessons while he and his friends had gone down the expert slopes..

She looked adorable in her snow suit and Logan had to smile at how excited she was learning to ski. Even Dick had to admit she was cute in her pink and black ski suit. She had a pink hat and her cheeks were pink from the cold.

Logan had watched a few minutes as she took her lessons. He had been amused to see there were some young boys and girls in her class; many were taller than her.

By the second day she had graduated to intermediate slopes and she skied with some of the guys' girlfriends and Logan from time to time.

Veronica although quiet had made an effort to get along with the women in the group. Now with her own money she went shopping and to the spa with the girls. Although Logan could see that she was not as interested in the clothes, jewelry, purses and make up as the other girls, she fit in and enjoyed her day with them. When she got home from the spa her toes and fingernails were painted a deep red. Her skin glowed from the treatments and she looked very relaxed from her massage. Dick's girlfriend told Logan Veronica had tried a sea weed wrap.

Logan had smiled knowing it wasn't Veronica's thing but she had participated and the girls seemed to feel she fit in as Logan's girlfriend and an accomplished writer.

When they were alone in the cabin she had hummed "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup. Logan had laughed at her cute manner and knew it was her way of telling him that the girls were like the 09er girls in Neptune High.

New Year's Eve they went out to dinner and then to a club. She wore the new dress the girls helped her pick out. It was obviously expensive. It was a deep green with long sleeves and it flared out at the knees. She looked beautiful in it. It hugged her tiny hips and waist and lifted and accentuated in the right places. She had slicked her hair back and had looked very sexy.

They had a great dinner and had fun dancing until very late. Veronica had danced with Logan's friends and had easily danced with him.

Logan was touched and impressed at the effort she made to fit in his world. He didn't expect her to be best friends with them but she would be seeing them from time to time as they all got together so it would be so much easier if she got along with them.

When they had gotten back from the club, Veronica had locked the door to the cabin and had turned to look at Logan. She had reached behind her and undone her dress. Keeping her gaze locked with Logan's she had let it fall off her leaving her standing there in a black bra, panties, garter, stockings and her high heeled black pumps.

They had not come out of the cabin for the next twenty four hours.

The next day they had ordered in for supper. While Logan opened the door for room service, Veronica had changed into a red silk teddy with a matching housecoat. After they ate, Veronica stood and teasingly removed the housecoat exposing the sexy red silk. She had walked over and dropped the housecoat on the chair and sat down on the rug in front of the large fireplace. She tilted her head at Logan in invitation and said, "I found this little number in a shop in Colorado."

Logan stood up from the couch and started walking over to where Veronica was waiting. His eyes darkened and he commented, "I think I need to invest in this store."

Veronica had slowly smiled and said, "They have quite a large selection to choose from."

Logan had thanked the gods above for this chance with Veronica.

*

After their Aspen vacation, Logan went back to work to help polish off the final few episodes of the television series. The writers were pledged to secrecy and the producers were working out the details on how to arrange the episodes to be a surprise to the public. '

Veronica went on the book tour in mid January. They talked on the telephone every evening. Logan worked long hours and on the weekends. By mid February he was done and everything was left to a few other writers who stayed on for revisions.

Logan happily said goodbye to the television show and moved on to writing the movie script. He spent the first two weeks reading the book repeatedly and breaking the storyline down. He then analyzed what parts of the story absolutely had to be in the screenplay and what parts were not as important. Then he decided on the opening scene and outlined how the rest of the script would go.

Veronica arrived back in LA in March. Logan was truly excited to see her. He had been surprised that she so willingly moved into his mansion while she was in LA. She had commandeered a spare bedroom for her work room and had set up at the desk in it. She worked long hours editing her next book.

Logan had read it and had been impressed. The two main characters did get together at the end. It wasn't a sappy ending. The female lead got in a bad situation, the male lead protected her and they both made it out by sheer luck and ingenuity.

The story had been a revelation for Logan. He could through her writing that Veronica had truly loved him but had not been able to express it. The main female lead takes a long time to truly trust.

In this last book the mystery helps the female lead see what happens when you don't let the people you love in. There is an older woman who is alone. You learn that she chose to be alone. Yet you can see she has regrets about her choices. The female lead discovers her story while investigating her murder. She comes to the realization that the male lead is going to be there for her and it isn't a bad thing to love him. In the very end, she lets him in.

Logan could already see this story on the big screen. The older female will be a very important character.

Logan can see the story needs more work. He is honored she let him read the first draft. He is anxious to see how the story changes and how she zones in on the important clues and the parts of the storyline that lead to the ending.

They are very different types of writers. He writes slowly, carefully and methodically; paying attention to small details. Veronica rushes through and gets the story down first. Then she goes back and fills in the rest of the story. Logan can see where the story does not flow and there are obviously missing parts. He can see the steps she will take to make this book as well written as the first three books of the series.

The two weeks she is in his mansion they don't step on each other's toes. Logan works in the den and Veronica is happy working in the spare bedroom. He goes by and finds her on the bed, on the floor and at the desk in the spare bedroom working. At times he finds her at the kitchen table or outside on the deck working on her laptop. She wears noise reducing head phones and is totally focused in whatever position he finds her.

She never bothers Logan. One afternoon she needed a break so she baked and one afternoon she went for a long drive to clear her head. Both times she did not disturb Logan. She left him a text and a note when she left and when she returned but did not actually disturb him.

A few evenings she went out to a concert, dinner and a party without Logan. He was in a great place on the script and had not wanted to stop. She had totally understood and had gone without him.

Logan had been impressed that she was truly OK with his working. She valued his work and there were no repercussions to her going alone. Of course the tabloids talked about them fighting and Veronica appearing alone. She was not upset at the stories. She went out with her friends and had fun.

The next book signing tour, Logan went along. He stayed in the hotel and worked while she was signing books or going to interviews. He was happy to go as he got to see Veronica when she was in the hotel and during the nights. Logan worked well in the hotels as he lived in one during high school and part of college so he was used to using room service and making himself comfortable. He did miss his mansion though.

Logan really enjoyed writing the screen play. He loved Veronica's book and loved the characters as they are. Using the snark between the characters had not been difficult for him to adapt to the big screen. After all that is how he and Veronica communicated when they were younger.

The scenes where the main character gets clues were more difficult and Logan had been trying to ensure the viewer had the chance to solve the mystery as well.

When he had difficulties, Veronica understood and she took him away from the work. When he went back, he was often able to focus and get past the difficulties. Logan had not complaints of her choice of activities to take his mind off the screenplay. She was right in that Sara did have a large collection of silk underwear in the Colorado store.

What impressed Logan the most was Veronica stayed totally out of his screenplay writing. She had not asked to read what he was writing. She had not given him advice even though she had admitted the characters are her babies.

She did not even question him about how it is was going. She just went about her business and left him to his. At times he asked her questions about the storyline, clues and different aspects of the characters. She answered his questions and then left the topic alone.

She had obviously decided to trust Logan and not worry about what she couldn't control.

This behavior almost more than anything else gave Logan hope for their future together.

When Logan had the script done, he had handed the finished product to Veronica to read. She had holed up in the spare bedroom reading for hours. Logan had worked out and then watched movies until late. He had gone to bed leaving Veronica to her reading.

The next day he found her in bed with him sleeping peacefully. He had leaned over waking her up with gentle kisses and caresses.

She had stretched and then looked at him. She had quietly said, "I love it Logan. You are so talented."

He had felt true relief that she was pleased. She had reached up and caressed his cheek. She questioned, "When can you start on book two?"

Logan had laughed. She had shaken her head and said, "Actually Logan I'm serious. The producers are thinking about filming both books close together."

Logan had been shocked. He asked, "Are the actors free?"

Veronica had smiled and nodded.

Logan had taken a few weeks vacation and then started writing the screen play for the second book. He had finished it and sent it to the producer. So far the feedback has been very positive. He was sure that like the first screenplay, they would send him lots of revisions.

Veronica finished editing the fourth book and it was on the bookshelves in time for Christmas. So far the public is still excited about her mysteries and the praise is high for the two main characters getting together.

This has been a very busy and productive year for both of them professionally but it has been even better personally.

*

Logan comes back to the present when he hears Veronica call his name. He looks at her in question.

She is looking at him quizzically, "Where did you go?"

Logan smiles and leans in to kiss her softly. He answers, "Just thinking about the changes in our lives since you sent me the twelve days of Christmas gifts."

Veronica smirks a little and teases, "It's too late to run now Logan."

He puts his forehead to hers and says softly, "I have no intention of running."

Her face softens and she says, "I am so thankful for you."

Logan gently answers, "I am thankful for you."

She pulls away a little and tilts her head as she looks up at him. She touches the neckline on her dress and says slowly and seductively, "Sara sent me a congratulation gift for you."

Logan's eyes darken as he watches her fingers slowly slide down the neckline of her dress.

Her voice continues low and sexy, "I'm wearing it under this dress."

Logan looks down at her and imagines what she is wearing. His eyes darken as he looks at her.

Veronica says huskily, "Let's go inside and mingle."

"We don't have to attend the show." He runs a finger down her cheek to her neck.

Veronica moves even closer to him. She whispers her voice sexy, "Later baby, I'm going to give you an award of my own."

She avoids his kiss and walks towards the entrance of the ballroom. Logan follows disgruntled and says, "At least tell me what color you are wearing."

Veronica only laughs.

At the entrance to the ballroom, Veronica and Logan wait to be announced. He gives her his arm and they walk down the stairs as the announcer says, "Mr. and Mrs. Logan Echolls."

***

_The End. _

_Happy New Year everyone..... May 2010 be a healthy and happy year for you and yours....._


End file.
